


Once Upon a Dream

by Hopkins



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopkins/pseuds/Hopkins
Summary: La vida en una cabaña en medio del bosque no es lo que Hugo esperaba después de que aquella mujer de nombre Donella decidiera acogerlo. Convertirse en un perro leal a su dueño tampoco lo fue. Nada de lo que había vivido en los últimos 7 años lo había sido. entonces, ¿por qué se siente  extrañado al sentir la necesidad de conocer a aquel misterioso chico con el que últimamente se topaba en el bosque? Bueno, como muchos dicen, la vida está llena de sorpresas, aunque claro, nadie le contó sobre aquella maldición que caería sobre él  tras conocer aquel sentimiento que nunca creyó llegar a experimentar.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prólogo

Hace ya muchos años, un respetable noble, de apellido Atkinson tuvo dos hijos, es decir, dos herederos. Ambos eran prácticamente inseparables, hacían todo juntos, no había día en el que decidieron distanciarse el uno del otro. Dentro de los muros de aquella casona en la que vivían, su vida parecía perfecta, algún día ellos contraerían nupcias con alguna bella doncella de la nobleza, o mejor aún, con una princesa heredera de algún trono. A pesar de llevar una vida llena de lujos, ninguno se sentía satisfecho, solo eran marionetas de un sistema de monarcas a quienes solo les interesaba el poder. Sin tener la opción de expresarse libremente o si quiera hacer lo que ellos realmente quisieran, una noche, ambos caballeros escaparon de la mansión en busca de aventura. En el camino se toparon con una bella jovencita de cabellos rubios, hija de un adinerado comerciante. El mayor se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Pasaron los días, estos se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y el amor entre ambos floreció.

El romance entre ambos jóvenes permanecía secreto, siendo el hermano menor el único que sabía de ello. Sin embargo, un día la joven se presenta en la puerta de aquella extravagante casa: estaba embarazada. El padre del joven al enterarse de esto, decide prohibir la relación entre ambos, la joven no cumplía con los requisitos que su clase social establecía, sin mencionar el hecho de que si la prensa se enteraba que el futuro heredero había tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio sería algo que dañaría la imagen de la familia Atkinson, por ello envía a su hijo mayor a otro reino para así conseguir a una heredera al nivel de la familia. La joven al regresar a su casa se encuentra con la misma prendida en llamas: su familia ya sabía del noviazgo de ella con el hijo mayor de los Atkinson y si llegasen a enterarse del trato que le dieron, seguro abrirían la boca y causarían polémicas alrededor de los Atkinson.

Rechazada, abandonada y sin hogar, la joven se ve forzada a vivir en las calles. El día del parto fue bastante complicado, casi fallece por ello. Sobrevivir en las calles con un recién nacido es una tarea para nada fácil, la joven de apenas 16 años apenas y podía cuidar de sí misma, por lo que toma la difícil decisión de dejar a su pequeño de nombre Hugo en un orfanato. Tiempo después ella moriría. El padre de Hugo sería asesinado tiempo después debido a negarse a contraer matrimonio con cualquier otra chica que no fuese la madre del pequeño niño, cuya ubicación era desconocida para él.

Hugo crecería siendo un niño carente de amigos, por lo que pasó su infancia diseñando y construyendo pequeños artefactos, la mayoría sin ninguna utilidad práctica. A los 12 años decidió que la vida en aquel lugar no valía la pena, así que optó escapar del orfanato y vivir libremente en el mundo, tal cual como sus héroes de los libros de aventura que tanto le gustaba leer a la edad de seis años. sin embargo, tan pronto dejó su vida de huérfano esperando a alguien que lo adopte, se dio cuenta que el mundo real no es como los libros lo pintan, por lo que se vio forzado a sobrevivir en las calles estafando a transeúntes y robando alguna que otra joya de ciudadanos despistados. Una noche, en un frío y oscuro callejón, fue encontrado por Donella, una mujer alta y delgada, de cabellos grises, casi blancos a pesar de su edad, y con una cicatriz bastante notoria en su cara; y posteriormente acogido en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque.

Así pasó varios años trabajando con y para Donella, su madre adoptiva, por así decirlo, junto a otras dos personas: Cyrus, el guardaespaldas de Don, y Lady Caine, quien junto a Donella, se encargaba de entrenar a los reclusos (incluido Hugo). Sin embargo, a pesar de que su vida estaría resumida en diseñar, construir y vender diversos aparatos mecánicos o similares, nunca esperó que al conocer a un misterioso chico en el bosque, su vida daría un vuelco de 180 grados, desencadenando una serie de eventos desafortunados para sí mismo.


	2. Capítulo 1

El canto de las aves acompañaban a los recién salidos rayos de luz solar de un nuevo día, el viento corría suavemente cepillando el follaje de los grandes y frondosos árboles, meciendo a su vez las viejas y crujientes ramas de madera. Algunas ardillas bajaban de sus respectivos hogares para buscar alimento, así como de algunas otras cuantas criaturas del bosque se preparaban para iniciar su día.

La mezcla de los diferentes sonidos mañaneros creaban una encantadora canción que animaba a todo mundo a levantarse y empezar el día con el pie correcto, oh bueno, al menos hasta que la mágica melodía fue interrumpida por el sonido de un par de viejas y desgastadas ventanas y celosías siendo abiertas abruptamente seguido de la voz de un rubio quejándose, espantando así a las pequeñas y pobrecillas aves que se habían acercado a descansar un poco.

_-No hemos pedido tu opinión, no estás en posición de demandar algo, ahora ve y encárgate de la limpieza exhaustiva, Hugo, no quiero quejas al respecto. ¿Está claro?-_

_-¡Como el agua Don!-_

_\- A sus órdenes madame-_

_-y no quiero ver ni una pizca de polvo. Hugo haz esto. Hugo haz aquello. Bla bla bla bla!-_

Son solo algunas cosas que exclamaba el rubio mientras sacaba un trapo de la cubeta que contenía toda clase de productos de limpieza. Se ató una especie de mascada en el cuello y la subió hasta la altura de su nariz para así evitar que el polvo le afectara, para proceder a sacudir el marco de la ventana más cercana, en la cual no requerías de una vista en perfecto estado para notar la gran cantidad de polvo acumulado en esta, como si no la hubiesen limpiado en meses, aunque eso no estaba tan fuera de la realidad.

  
Mientras continuaba quejándose en voz alta, el chillido de una pequeña roedora llegó a sus oídos, al girarse se topó con la pequeña figura de su querida y única amiga: una pequeña ratoncita de dorado pelaje a la que decidió nombrar Olivia, en honor a su heroína de cuentos infantiles ' Olivia Havilkrest ' una especie de Robin Hood que invitaba a niños y niñas desamparados a formar parte de su cuartada.

_-Veo que ya te has despertado Oli-_ dijo bajando la mascada para destaparse la cara. Olivia trepó ágilmente hasta el marco de la ventana que Hugo había estado sacudiendo.

_-¿Y qué me cuentas? ¿Has desayunado ya?-_

La pequeña ratoncita negó, parándose en sus dos patas traseras y colocó sus otras dos patitas sobre su estómago, comunicándole a su humano que su estómago exigía alimento.

_-Oh, ya veo, bueno, cuando termine de sacudir estas mugres y polvorientas ventanas iremos a por algo de comer ¿De acuerdo?-_ Olivia volvió a su posición original y procedió a bajar de la ventana para dirigirse a un pequeño agujero entre una pared y el suelo de madera.

* * *

Habían pasado 7 años desde que Donella había decidido acoger a Hugo en esta humilde cabaña en el bosque. No negaba lo agradecido que estaba con ella por haberlo hecho; antes de que la mujer se presentará ante él en aquel frío y solitario callejón, Hugo no era más que un pequeño e indefenso niño que había escapado de un orfanato donde ni atención les prestaban a los poderes huérfanos, la comida era bastante deficiente, por lo general solo desayunaba y cenaban un poco de avena, acompañada de un vaso con agua y algunas veces con un poco de pan y de un vaso con leche. Las golosinas eran algo que sólo podían tener en sus manos cuando alguna persona se les acercaba y les regalaba algunas chucherías por lástima.

  
Tampoco es que Hugo tuviera amigos. El rubio era bastante inteligente y sobresalía entre el resto de los niños y niñas del orfanato, lo que provocaba cierto recelo por parte del resto cuando los maestros solamente lo elogiaban a él. Como ya era de esperarse, Hugo recibía la etiqueta de Nerd y del Rarito del lugar. Seguido sufría de burlas por parte de sus compañeros, y en varias ocasiones incluso fue agredido por ellos, aunque claro, Hugo no permitiría que lo humillaran de esa forma y decidía contraatacar, lo que provocaba que seguido fuera enviado a detección por agresiones.  
Con el tiempo, Hugo decidió que la vida de un huérfano en un aburrido y deficiente orfanato no era para él, por lo que en una helada noche de otoño, tomó sus pocas pertenencias y robó algunas provisiones de comida de la cocina y escapó de aquel lugar para no mirar atrás.  
Podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, la emoción por descubrir y conquistar un gran y maravilloso mundo lleno de aventuras. Aún recuerda la lista que había preparado con su plan de vida, en la cual contaba cómo se convertiría en un explorador mundialmente famoso y obtendría múltiples e inimaginables fortunas, sin contar que las chicas lo perseguirían. Una vida perfecta y feliz.

Aunque claro, estamos hablando de un ingenuo niño de doce años creyendo que el mundo es como lo describen los cuentos infantiles. Después de escapar del orfanato, el rubio había decidido hospedarse en una pequeña posada que había en la aldea, entró como si fuera el dueño de la casa y pidió una habitación. Cuando el señor que atendía el lugar le preguntó qué con que pagaría, Hugo, bastante confiado, le respondió:

_-miré señor, está en presencia de un futuro aventurero multimillonario, no hay necesidad de cobrar ahora mismo, le prometo que cuando regrese de mi próxima aventura, le pagaré, lo prometo-._

Por obvias razones, el sujeto decidió echarlo de la posada. Con la cara estampada contra la fría tierra de la calle, a Hugo no le quedó de otra más que dormir sobre algunos costales que se encontraban afuera de una pequeña construcción, pertenecientes a la casa de una pareja de panaderos. Tal vez su primer noche de libertad no había sido como él hubiera esperado, más lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que ya ni tenía que volver a aquel viejo edificio al que por muchos años había conocido como hogar, aunque nunca lo vio como tal realmente.

  
Aún recuerda la cara de la pareja de panaderos al encontrarlo durmiendo sobre los costales de harina y con algunos planes que él había tomado del orfanato, quienes le gritaron y persiguieron creyendo que el rubio había robado los panes de su panadería, sin mencionar también que algo de harina se había salido de los costales ante el peso extra del niño.

Así pasaron varias semanas, donde Hugo se las arreglaba para sobrevivir en las frías calles sucias de las diferentes aldeas con las que daba. Algunas veces pedía limosnas, en otras ocasiones contaba historias o bailaba a cambio de dinero, y si nadie le daba lo que pedía, procedía a robar sigilosamente las carteras de las personas que se le arrimaban. Así hasta que una fría noche de invierno, donde Hugo se encontraba descansando sobre algunos costales rellenos con basura, comenzando a dudar sobre si algún día cumpliría su sueño, el sonido de unas botas de tacón reventó su burbuja. Frente a él había una mujer de cabellos grisáceos bastante claros, considerablemente alta, con el cabello atado en una larga trenza, con ropajes de diversas tonalidades de verde, y lo que más llamó y su atención: una notable cicatriz en la parte inferior de su cara.

Ella se sorprendió al encontrarse con el infante, más cambió rápidamente su expresión a una fría y distante, más la mujer no desapareció, al contrario, se le acercó al pequeño y se agachó hasta su altura.

_-¿Qué hace un niño solo a tan altas horas de la noche?-_ Cuestionó la mujer en voz baja.

Hugo infló el pecho para demostrar seguridad _-no soy un niño señora, soy un aventurero y ni necesito su lástima, puedo sobrevivir por cuenta propia-._

La mujer arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta del rubio _-¿En serio? Supongo que hace un momento no estabas abrazándote a ti mismo en un vano intento de mantenerte caliente y mucho menos reprimiendo las ganas de llorar-._

Hugo palideció al enterarse de que alguien lo había visto en ese estado tan vulnerable, claro que no dejaría que su orgullo se viera dañado.

_-no, no lo estaba, y si ya terminaste de molestar entonces puedes irte, no necesito de ti ni de tus comentarios innecesarios, ¡Y nadie te llamó en primer lugar!-_

La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante su comportamiento, cosa que provocó que Hugo se molestara aún más.

_\- ¡¿Por qué te estás riendo?! ! No sabes de lo que soy capaz! -_ El niño procedió a buscar en sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco que contenía una especie de polvo, y al encontrarlo, rápidamente lo arrojó a los pies de aquella mujer, para proceder a huir del lugar.  
Corrió tan lejos como sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas se lo permitieron.

Se detuvo al frente de una librería, en la que se exhibían una gran variedad de libros de todos los tipos, entre ellos las famosas aventuras de Flynn Ridder. Para evitar deprimirse, Hugo se dirigió al costado de la tienda y se dejó caer contra la pared. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentado sobre la fría nieve, y abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho; pronto un ardor comenzó a invadir sus ojos, su visión se vio nublada y no pudo evitar derramar cálidas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus frías y sonrosadas mejillas a causa del frío de la temporada.

Su llanto se vio interrumpido por una sombra sobre él. Al levantar la vista se topó con los penetrantes ojos de la mujer de antes, con sus botas y pantalón aún manchados por el polvo que anteriormente le había arrojado. Hugo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la mujer se arrodilló nuevamente a él, sacó un pequeño pañuelo y procedió a limpiar gentilmente la cara del niño.

Confundido por su comportamiento, Hugo solo se limitó esta vez a dejar que la mujer le limpiará las lágrimas que ya habían dejado de caer. Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos durante varios minutos, hasta que ella colocó un abrigo sobre los hombros del rubio.

_-Tienes agallas chico, no esperaba que un niño tuviera conocimientos en cuanto a la alquimia, normalmente los chicos de tu edad solo se limitan a jugar con espadas de madera o con pequeños carros de juguetes-._

La peliblanca se enderezó y le tendió una mano. _-ven conmigo, te daré un techo y ropa decente a cambio de que trabajes para mí-_ Hugo levantó su mirada con incredulidad ¿Acaso alguien estaba considerando, de cierta forma, adoptarlo?

_-¿Y bien? a menos que prefieras quedarte aquí viviendo de la basura y soportando el duro clima del invierno, si quieres venir, adelante, si no, pues te deseo suerte-._ La mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Hugo, aún sin procesar lo que había pasado, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió tras la peliblanca.

_-¡E-espera!-_ Ella se giró en dirección del niño

_\- iré contigo-._

_-Como quieras-_ contestó. _-¿Y cuál es tu nombre muchacho? Si se puede saber-_ La mujer regresó su mirada hacia el horizonte. Hugo pensó en como contestar la pregunta, buscando una manera adecuada para responder. _\- soy Hugo-._

El rubio miró a su acompañante, acomodándose un poco el abrigo de color verde oscuro y de paso también sus grandes gafas redondas. _-¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se llama?-_ Cuestionó el infante.

- _Donella-._

El resto del camino permanecieron en silencio. Poco a poco fueron internándose en el bosque, después de varios minutos andando, Hugo pudo visualizar una cabaña entre los árboles. No pudo evitar la emoción y corrió hacia la cabaña. Entró como si fuera el dueño del lugar y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, ganándose un sermón por parte de Donella al haber causado un alboroto. En la cena Donella lo presentó a sus otros camaradas: Cyrus y lady Caine. Después de cenar le asignaron una habitación y una vez solo en ella, se tumbó en la cama. Finalmente tenía un hogar, ahora, en ese preciso momento, todo era perfecto y no permitiría que alguien o algo lo arruinaste. Finalmente, Hugo sucumbió ante el sueño, soñando con su nuevo hogar y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por la comisura de sus labios, recordar su primera noche en esa cabaña, el inicio de una nueva vida, llegaba a él una calidez que envolvía a su pecho, por un momento se olvidó que aún tenía trabajo por hacer, de no ser por Cyrus que se encontraba viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación

_\- ¿Y tú a qué hora piensas terminar de limpiar esas insignificantes ventanas?-_ Hugo se giró para toparse con la seria expresión de Cyrus.

  
  
 _\- tranquilo hombre, solo estoy tomándome un respiro, estás ventanas están cubiertas por una densa capa de polvo debido a que **ALGUIEN** no se encargó de hacerlo durante meses-_ respondió el rubio con un toque de ofensa.

El mayor frunció el ceño ante la forma de contestar de joven frente a él. No le sorprendía la manera en la que el menor había contestado, era bastante normal que contestara de esa manera.

_\- Como sea, si son tan insignificantes como tú dices, ¿Por qué mejor tu trabajo encargas de limpiarlas?-_ Hugo le aventó el trapo todo polvoriento a la cara del mayor, quien en un rápido reflejo lo tomó en una de sus manos, sin salvarse de la nube de polvo que éste soltó ante el impacto.

_-Donella me tiene ayudándola a diseñar un nuevo dispositivo, además saldré con Caine de cacería, hoy tengo un día muy ocupado como para cubrirte en tus trabajos de limpieza-_ dijo Cyrus antes de regresarle el trapo de la misma manera al rubio y retirarse de la habitación, dónde Hugo no reaccionó a tiempo y termino tosiendo entre la nube de polvo.

Hugo bufó al no lograr disque persuadir al mayor. Se agachó para recoger el trapo y continuar limpiando las ventanas, maldijo entre dientes mientras continuaba con su tarea de limpieza. Una vez terminó de sacudir, procedió a barrer y trapear el piso, bailando y tomando el palo del trapeador como una especie de micrófono.

El increíble y extremadamente exclusivo concierto del gran y poderoso (y apuesto) Hugo se vio interrumpido por un grito proveniente de la cocina. Hugo corrió escaleras abajo al escuchar que lo llamaban. Al llegar a la cocina se topó con Caine con un cucharón en mano apuntando hacia la pequeña roedora.

_\- ! No te quedes ahí parado y dame la escoba de una maldita vez!-_ Exclamó la pelirroja mirando afilada mente a Hugo.

El menor sonrió con burla, provocando que Caine lo fulminara con la mirada. _-o me das la maldita escoba o tú te encargas de esta... ¡Sucia y repugnante rata!-_

Hugo se acercó a la pelirroja con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, procedio a responder _-No es una rata, es un ratón-_ , lo que provocó que Caine estampara El cucharón contra la mesa y procediera a retirarse de la cocina.

Hugo sonrió con satisfacción cuando la pelirroja salió dando fuertes pisotones de la cocina.

  
Una vez la pelirroja dejó a Hugo a solas en la cocina, el último mencionado se acercó hacia la pared donde la pequeña Olivia se abrazaba a sí misma.

 _-¿estás bien? ¿ La fiera de Caine no te hizo daño?-_ la roedora al escuchar la voz de su humano regresó a su postura normal y saltó hacia el hombro del rubio.

  
_-Ya he terminado con la limpieza de hoy, es hora de darte de desayunar-_ Hugo se acercó hacia una de las alacenas en la cocina y arrancó un pedazo de queso para dárselo a su pequeña Olivia, quien gustosa aceptó el regalo. Mientras la ratoncita terminaba su desayuno, Hugo se cambió los zapatos ligeros por unas botas, preparándose para salir a dar un paseo por el bosque.

_-Olivia, cariño, ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo o prefieres quedarte en casa?-_ Olivia miró a su humano, y después a su queso, solo para dirigirse a un pequeño agujero.

_-está bien, solo procura que Caine no te vea, dudo poder protegerte si esto vuelve a suceder-_. Con esto, el rubio se coloco una capa verde musgo y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, antes de que Donella apareciera sigilosamente a sus espaldas, provocando un sobresalto por parte del menor.

  
_-Tenemos que hablar-_

  
Hugo, a juzgar por el tono que su madre adoptiva tomó para llamarle, sintió que algo no estaba bien, ¿y si había descubierto que tenía un ratón mascota cuando claramente le dijeron que no aceptarían mascotas en esa casa? ¡ ¿o quizás escucho todas las quejas, ofensas y maldiciones que estuvo exclamando durante todo su trabajo de limpieza? Bueno, quizás era hora de empezar a temer por su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D  
> Dudo si todos los capítulos serán de este largo, quizás algunos sean mas largos que otros.  
> Primer capitulo "oficial" publicado! yay! :D
> 
> Por el momento no tengo nada mas que decir, espero lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo
> 
> Bye bye!


	3. Capítulo 2

Ambos caminaron con dirección a la oficina de Donella, el transcurso entre la entrada de la cabaña a la habitación que servía como oficina fue bastante incomodo, el silencio sepulcral provocaba que al rubio se le pusiera la piel de gallina, siendo el único ruido apreciable el sonar de las botas de ambas personas caminando por el no muy largo pasillo, aunque para el rubio, esos breves segundos parecieron una eternidad. 

No era algo nuevo que Donella se refiriera a todo mundo con seriedad, sin embargo a los ojos de Hugo, esta vez podía jurar que la mujer lo apuñalaba con la mirada. Intentó esconder su nerviosismo al llegar a la oficina, donde la peli blanca cerró la puerta una vez el menor ingresó, sin embargo, el silencio seguía reinando en el lugar.

-Entonces, ¿se puede saber por qué me mandas a llamar, Donni?- Dijo en un intento de alivianar el ambiente, más Donella continuó con su andar hasta topar con la única ventana de la habitación, la cual era paralela a la puerta de entrada de la oficina. Quizás estaba a punto de hablarle de un tema bastante serio o importante. Dejó de lado la idea de seguir cuestionando hasta que la mayor decidiera dar inicio a dicha reunión.

-Hugo, seguramente serás consiente que dentro de una semana estarás cumpliendo 18- Donella seguía mirando a través de la ventana mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban en su espalda.

-Soy consciente de ello- el rubio comenzó a sentirse un poco más relajado, Donella no parecía molesta ni nada por el estilo, su expresión se había tornado más que nada, serena. –ah~ 18 años, que rápido pasa el tiempo- Hugo tomó asiento sin que la mujer se lo haya pedido, si lo habían llamado para hablar en privado seguramente sería una plática un tanto larga, así que mejor irse poniendo cómodo.

-Seré mayor de edad, por ende podré salir sin pedir permiso a Cyrus ni a Caine, obtendré mi ciudadanía y lo más importante, al fin podré entrar a las tabernas y beber hasta el amanecer sin la limitante de edad-

Donella se giró a responder con ofensa lo dicho por el menor, solo para toparse con el rubio apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa del escritorio mientras este se mecía en la silla de cojines verdes, y a su vez, jugueteaba con una reluciente moneda dorada entre sus dedos. Donella lo miró con los ojos en blanco. 

Al notar que su madre adoptiva lo estaba mirando, Hugo guardó la moneda y retomó su compostura, juntando sus piernas y apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de borrar la sonrisa que hace unos minutos tenía en su rostro por una expresión de seriedad.

-nada de eso, no irás a ninguna taberna ni nada beber hasta el amanecer, yo no te crié para eso Hugo - Ahora Donella tenía el ceño fruncido. 

\- solo estaba bromeando, ya sabes, es solo para alivianar el ambiente- Pronto, Hugo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, claramente no había pensado en las cosas antes de decirlas, y por ello, la poca sensación de comodidad que había en la habitación se había esfumado, todo por ese comentario.

\- Bien sabes que no me gustan las bromas, debía suponer que después de todos estos años lo habrías entendido. Hugo, no te llamé aquí para tener una plática casual, te he mandado a llamar por el simple hecho que en pocos días al fin podrás unirte al negocio- Por primera vez, el rostro de Donella se iluminó.

Hugo permanecía estático en Su lugar, procesando lo que la mujer acababa de decir. -¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio.

-he dicho que es hora de que te nos unas, Hugo- Donella caminó a paso ligero hacia donde el joven – en caso de que no lo hayas entendido aún, te estoy diciendo que dejarás de lado las tareas de aseo exhaustivas para ayudarnos con el diseño, planeación, construcción y venta de nuestros prototipos- Donella colocó firmemente una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio, con una mirada que podría interpretar como la de una madre orgullosa de su hijo.

Hugo frunció ligeramente el ceño. –wow, esto es… - hizo una pausa buscando una palabra adecuada para dar una respuesta –emocionante…- dijo sin mucho ánimo. Donella lo miró seriamente, su ceño fruncido había vuelto.

-¿Es que no quieres unirte al equipo?- y los nervios volvieron. Rápidamente intentó defenderse. – No, no, no, nada de eso, quiero decir, claro que quiero, sería un honor- dijo Hugo.

-No te veo muy convencido- Donella retiro su mano del hombro del rubio y enderezó su postura, ahora mirándolo seria y fijamente. -¿hay algo que te incomode?- la mujer se dirigió hacia su escritorio, sentándose en la silla con respaldo de forro café claro, recargando sus codos sobre la firme mesa de madera de oscuro color y apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas, mirando fijamente a la persona frente a ella en espera de una respuesta. –Soy todo oídos-

Hugo vaciló unos segundos, haciendo una búsqueda de sus motivos por los cuales no le agradaba del todo el unirse al equipo. -¿y bien?-

-No es que haya algo que no me agrade, quiero decir, me llevo bien con Cyrus y Caine, y realmente aprendo mucho estando a tu su lado, y trabajar contigo me brinda mucha experiencia, además que al negocio le hace falta un toque mas estético que fácilmente yo podría brindarle, así como practicidad, pero…- guardó unos segundos de silencio – llevo mucho tiempo pensando, y es que me dije a mi mismo hace ya varios años que al cumplir la mayoría de edad estaba pensando… independizarme- Levantó si mirada para toparse con el rostro desconcertado de la peliblanca.

-¿qué?- Ahora fue el turno de Donella de no comprender del todo las palabras del contrario. -¿a qué te refieres con “independizarte? ¿Es que esto no es suficiente para ti?- Donella enderezó su postura para enfrentar al rubio.

-Te he criado desde que decidí acogerte en este lugar, te brindé un techo y alimento, te di cobijo para que no pasaras frio, te he estado preparando durante estos últimos 7 años para que algún día tomaras orgullosamente tu lugar dentro de este negocio, desde que eras tan solo un niño inmaduro rogaste varias veces que te dejara unirte, esperaste impacientemente a ser mayor de edad para que te lo permitiéramos, entonces ¿Por qué ahora has decidido echarte atrás?-

-Don, no te lo tomes a mal pero, este negocio no es para mí- Ahora Donella golpeó el escritorio, provocando que el rubio diera un sobresalto. -¡¿Cómo que no es para ti?!-

-Si tan solo me dejaras explicar- Hugo dijo. Donella estaba a punto de elevar nuevamente la voz, pero su acción se vio interrumpida por la voz del rubio –Sé que este negocio es todo para ustedes y sin él no tendríamos comida en la mesa, soy consciente que es bastante pesado, y que con mi ayuda el trabajo saldría adelante más rápido, soy ágil con el manejo de herramientas y toda la cosa, inclusive la alquimia, sin embargo no siento que sea a lo que quiero dedicarme por el resto de mi vida- Hizo una pausa para ponerse de pie.

-Don, me diste todo lo que he llegado a necesitar en la vida, y te estoy profundamente agradecido por ello, creíste en mi cuando nadie más lo hacía- Donella arqueó una ceja –Directo al punto- Interrumpió.

-ok, mira Don, unirme al negocio familiar siempre fue uno de mis sueños, pero no quiero quedarme aquí para siempre, quiero viajar por el mundo, conocer nuevos lugares, ¡hacer una gran fortuna! Y quizás conocer a una linda chica y-

El rubio dejó de hablar cuando la mirada de Donella se puso en blanco, no había expresión en su rostro, como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente importante de golpe. Decidió seguir con su explicación.

-Podría irme por un tiempo a recorrer el mundo, podría ayudarles a hacer tratos, el salir me inspiraría para nuevos proyectos y conocer la tecnología fuera de esta zona, aprender de ella y mejorarla, así nuestros dispositivos serían superiores a los de cualquier otro reino-

Donella se dejó caer sobre la silla al otro lado del escritorio, apoyó los codos sobre la fuerte mesa y apoyó su frente contra sus manos entrelazadas, procesando lo que Hugo acababa de decirle.

Un denso e incómodo silencio se asentó en la oficina. Hugo no estaba del todo seguro si sería conveniente seguir hablando con ella por el momento, mientras que Donella desconocía la forma en que debería reaccionar ante la petición de su hombre más hábil.

Uno, dos, tres. Tres toques a la puerta interrumpieron ese cementerio de palabras. –Yo abro – El rubio se puso de pie y giró la perilla de la puerta, encontrando a Cyrus frente a él. 

Hubo un silencio entre ambos durante unos segundos antes de que Cyrus decidiera volver a hablar -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó.

-Yo lo mandé a llamar- Donella apareció detrás del rubio, provocándole un sobresalto. No se había percatado en qué momento ella se había puesto de pie y avanzado hasta donde los dos varones se encontraban. –Había un tema que necesitaba discutir con él. Caine y tu ya iban de salida de cacería ¿cierto? ¿O me equivoco?- Dijo Donella con su característica fría mirada.

-Sí, venía a avisarte que ambos ya nos íbamos- en eso la roja cabellera de Caine asomó por el pasillo detrás de Cyrus. -¿ya se lo dijiste?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando expectante a Donella.

-sí, ya se lo dije- dijo sin más. Tan pronto la mayor guardó silencio, los otros dos adultos se abalanzaron sobre el menor, Cyrus rodeando el cuello del rubio con su brazo y con su brazo libre sacudió salvajemente la cabellera del menor mientras lo felicitaba. Hugo luchó para soltarse del agarre del moreno. Una vez Cyrus dejó de asfixiarlo, Caine le dio un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho felicitándolo al igual que el pelinegro.

-Agh- se quejó, sobado la zona de su brazo donde Caine lo había golpeado. No debía subestimar los delgados pero fuertes brazos de la pelirroja. Mientras los adultos festejaban, Donella permanecía en silencio con los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Anda, anímate Don, ¡nuestro muchacho ya es un adulto! Jaja- dijo Cyrus mientras se acercaba a la peli blanca y darle leves palmadas en la espalda. Caine dejó caer su brazo alrededor del rubio mientras con el otro sacaba una botella con licor en su interior. –Deberíamos festejarlo, ¿No lo crees rubio?- Caine miró a Hugo atrapado bajo su brazo.

-Les recuerdo que aun no cumplo 18, es dentro de unos días- Hugo empujó el brazo de la pelirroja, recibiendo una queja en protesta.

\- ay no seas pesimista oxigenado, no pasa nada con festejar con anticipación, además sabemos que tu eres a quien más le gusta beber, claro, después de mi obviamente- Caine caminó hacia un pequeño anaquel de donde sacó cuatro copas.

-y no olvidemos lo más importante, la siguiente meana te unirás de manera oficial al negocio- Dijo Cyrus mientras buscaba un sacacorchos.

-No- Donella finalmente dijo. Ambos adultos pararon en seco su festejo, mirando con confusión a su jefa –No lo hará-

Hugo sintió como un peso comenzaba a formarse en sus hombros y estómago.

-qué… ¿Qué quieres decir con “no”? ¿Cambiaste de opinión o…? – Cyrus miró a la pelirroja a su lado, quien le devolvió la mirada. Donella caminó nuevamente a su escritorio, permaneciendo de pie, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la mesa y la otra mano frotándose la sien.

-Hugo no se unirá al negocio, o por lo menos eso es lo que él dice- ahora todas las miradas se posaron sobre el rubio, quien intimidado se comenzó a encoger en su lugar.

Caine dejó las copas sobre el aquel mientras que Cyrus se acercaba al menor. -¿Se puede saber por qué? –

-Quiere independizarse, viajar por el mundo y esas estupideces- Donella respondió en su lugar.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…- dijo Caine detrás de Donella, Cyrus tomó a Hugo por los hombros y devolvió su mirada hacia Hugo -¿Lo dices en serio?- Hugo asintió.

Antes de que Cyrus preguntara alguna otra cosa, Caine se le adelantó – ¿y cómo piensas lograr todo eso, eh?- Caine colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Tengo ahorros ¿sabes? Empacaría unas cuantas cosas, lo suficiente como para llegar a la aldea más cercana, conseguiré un lugar para dormir por una noche, antes de partir ofreceré mis servicios para conseguir una paga y reponer suministros, puede que me dé tiempo para trabajar en algún dispositivo y vender los planos o conseguir material para construirlo y luego venderlo en otro lugar- Así, el rubio comenzó a contarles su plan.

Alrededor de 10 minutos después, el rubio finalizó con su plática, no sin tener que ser interrumpido por preguntas de los dos mayores en repetidas ocasiones.

La habitación quedó nuevamente en un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Hugo, cariño, sabes que el mundo no es tan sencillo como lo pintan los libros de aventuras, no tienes tanta experiencia como para independizarte, no aún, eres muy joven, tienes 17- Caine se agachó para colocar suavemente una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Caine tiene razón, apenas y has ido tu solo desde la aldea de Dorfli a Maienfeld, y en ese transcurso intentaron asaltarte dos veces, de no ser por Don que estaba cerca quién sabe que te hubiera pasado- Dijo Cyrus con un tono de preocupación.

-Y no olvides que cuando regresó olvidó que le pedimos que trajera cilantro y tuvo que volver a Dorfli para comprarlo- Caine dijo con tono burlesco.

-Y al final confundió el cilantro con el perejil- Ambos adultos estallaron en risas. Un rubor comenzó a formarse en las mejillas del rubio.

-eso fue hace tres años, ahora ya puedo defenderme solo- Dijo Hugo cruzando sus brazos. Algo que le molestaba de los tres adultos es que siempre lo trataban como si fuese un niño. Por el amor a Demanitus, estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años.

-Me temo que no lo estás comprendiendo- Donella se acercó al grupo, deteniéndose frente al rubio. Caine se alejó del menor y se hizo a un lado para que Donella y Hugo pudieran hablar.

\- ¿comprendiendo qué? ¿El hecho de que somos unos delincuentes?- Lo dicho por el rubio dejó atónitos a todos los presentes. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. –y-yo…quise decir- Buscó palabras que pudieran explicarlo, mas el daño estaba hecho.

-No somos delincuentes ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?- Ahora Donella se veía cabreada.

-Bueno, no delincuentes en toda la palabra, a lo que me refiero es que…. – esperó unos segundos, Caine arqueó una ceja - …… -

-¡oh vamos! ¡No me digan que no saben a que se dedican las personas a las que les venden nuestro trabajo! –

-No es nuestra responsabilidad lo que ellos hagan con nuestras maquinas, obtenemos trabajo y ellos nos pagan lo que pedimos por ello- Cyrus dijo seriamente.

-¡¿y ustedes no creen que las personas ven nuestro emblema y sus armas?!-

-¡BASTA!- la habitación quedó sumergida en un incómodo silencio. –No te irás de esta cabaña pronto, primero debes mostrar tu valía y qué tan capaz eres- Donella tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos - Valla decepción que resultaste ser Hugo, esperaba más de ti-

Hugo se quedo helado al escuchar tales palabras, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras procesaba lo sucedido.

-Retírate Hugo, hablaremos sobre esto en otra ocasión – Hugo procedió a hacer lo que le pedían. Con un leve asentimiento, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, escuchando aun las no tan disimuladas risas por parte de Caine y Cyrus, seguidas de la severa voz de Donella diciendo: “¿Qué es lo que hice mal en su crianza?”.

Caminó a paso lento hacia la entrada principal, ignorando las voces que resonaban en su cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez las hirientes palabras que hace poco habían salido de las bocas de sus cuidadores. Abrió la puerta suavemente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. El día comenzaba a nublarse, curiosamente el ambiente concordaba con su estado de ánimo en esos momentos, desolado, triste, decepcionado, desilusionado, abandonado, frío, abrumado.

Un viento ligero movió su flequillo. Dejó que sus brazos se recargaran contra el barandal hecho con troncos aun con corteza, acomodados firmemente. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos enguantadas, frotando su frente con sus largos dedos descubiertos, tratando de calmar así aunque sea un poco sus preocupaciones.

-No notarán mi ausencia por unos minutos, ¿verdad?- se preguntó en voz baja antes de entrar a la cabaña rápidamente a tomar una vez más su capa verde y cerrar la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie lo haya visto ni que estuvieran cerca para notar su pequeña fuga. Es así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia el bosque, bajando a un paso algo apresurado las escaleras que separaban al corredor del suelo lleno de piedras y pasto.

Avanzó sigilosamente, revisando de vez en cuando las puertas y ventanas de la cabaña, asegurándose de que ninguno de los tres adultos estuviera viéndolo.

Lentamente su persona se fue perdiendo de vista entre los grandes árboles, sin saber que una blanca cabellera lo observaba en silencio desde una de las ventanas.

-¿Debería ir por el?- Preguntó Cyrus a espaldas de su jefa.

-No, volverá en una o dos horas, no debemos preocuparnos, ya se le pasará-

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez internado en el bosque, caminó sin rumbo fijo intentando calmar su mente y evitar sucumbir ante sus sentimientos. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta desde ya hace varios minutos.

Apretó los puños al recordar lo que su “familia” le había dicho, burlándose y destrozando sus sueños sin siquiera haber podido dar un paso aún.

Caminó hasta toparse con un pequeño estanque, Hugo se dejó caer frente a él, mirando las pacificas, cristalinas y heladas aguas.

-Idiotas…- Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada para encontrar a su reflejo mirándolo fijamente, tenía el cabello desordenado, sus ojos ligeramente rojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas por las lágrimas que no había permitido que cayeran. Era deprimente verse en ese estado. Giró su cabeza para no continuar viéndose ni sintiendo lastima por sí mismo, pasando rápidamente su mano sobre la superficie del agua para que su imagen reflejada se viera distorsionada.

Acercó sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho para así poder abrazarlas y poder ocultar su rostro entre estas, levantando sus lentes por arriba de su cabeza para evitar romperlos, se aseguró de estar completamente solo para permitir que un sollozo se escapara de sus labios.

A pesar de que no hubiera ni un alma en los alrededores, trató de contener sus sollozos ¿Por qué? Simplemente se sentía tan vulnerable, y eso lo odiaba.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos de su estancia en su antiguo hogar, el orfanato era un lugar que carecía de personal calificado, sus cuidadores nunca notaron los moretones que yacían en el frágil y golpeado cuerpo del rubio, nunca se percataron de las burlas y acoso que sufría por parte de sus demás compañeros, todo por ser considerado un “nerd” y un “rarito”.

El sentimiento de angustia y miedo al momento de irse a la cama lo invadía siempre, por miedo a que algunos de sus compañeros decidieran jugarle una broma pesada durante sus horas de sueño. No era de extrañarse que durante su infancia luciera marcadas ojeras.

El sentimiento de soledad y rechazo era algo con lo que el rubio tuvo que lidiar durante mucho tiempo, y creyó que al ser acogido por Donella aquella fría noche, esos sentimientos serian algo que nunca volvería atormentarle. Que ingenuo. Solo debía mirarse a sí mismo en ese preciso momento, destrozado por dentro, siendo las personas que consideraba familia el motivo de su estado actual.

Quería olvidarse de todo, golpearse contra un árbol o una roca, para así sufrir de amnesia y borrar de sus recuerdos todo aquello que lo dejara vulnerable. Se puso de pie y se acerco hacia el árbol más cercano, movió sus manos para fijar su agarre sobre la corteza el tronco, dispuesto a dejar que su frente se golpeara con ella.

Tomo una profunda respiración antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, aferrando más su agarre en el tronco y mover bruscamente su cabeza hacia el frente, esperando el impacto. Sin embargo, este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos para encontrar el tronco a unos escasos dos centímetros de su frente.

Dejó que su frente se apoyara sobre la irregular corteza, suspirando con resignación. No tenía el valor para hacerlo. Sus rodillas cedieron ante el peso de su cuerpo, cayendo sentado sobre sus piernas, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar nuevamente y el nudo en su garganta había regresado. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, esta vez no intento evitar que las lagrimas de deslizaran por sus frías mejillas.

Duró un buen rato abrazado a sí mismo, dejando que sus penas fueran escuchadas por nadie más que el viejo bosque y dejar que el ligero viento le consolase. 

Una vez su llanto se vio calmado, Hugo sentía sus párpados pesados, un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzó a formarse. Otra de las razones por las que Hugo odiaba llorar. Parpadeo un par de veces más antes de enderezar su postura, sus piernas ya llevaban entumidas un buen rato debido a la falta de circulación en estas por apoyar todo su peso en ellas. Optó ponerse de pie, resultándole un poco complicado al haberse desacostumbrado. Tan pronto lo hizo, un familiar hormigueo se apodero de ambas piernas.

El oji verde pasó una de sus manos sobre su rostro para deshacerse del resto de lágrimas que aùn estaban en su cara y de paso despabilarse un poco. Para eliminar la incomoda sensación de hormigueo, optó por dar una caminata para así poder estirar sus piernas. Dejó que sus sentidos se enfocaran únicamente en la belleza del boque: el sonido del crujir de las viejas ramas a causa del viento, los bellos paisajes con su color favorito predominando, verde, el color de la esperanza, esperanza que ya no tenía.

Sacudió su cabeza ante la presencia de pensamientos negativos. Pronto el hormigueo desapareció, sintiéndose aliviado por ello. Se dispuso a disfrutar de la tranquilizadora melodía que la naturaleza le proporcionaba. Le permitió al viento jugar con su cabello, a la fauna y flora deleitarlo con una sutil melodía natural, extraño, pero confortante. De pronto, otra melodía se unió a la canción que Hugo había estado disfrutando desde hace ya tiempo, no era el sonido del viento y mucho menos el sonido producido por los arboles, y desconocía de la existencia de un animal que emitiera algo similar.

Curioso, el rubio se dejó llevar por tan misteriosa melodía.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo caminó por el bosque en busca de la fuente de donde aquella melodía provenía. Había algo en ese canto ¿Qué que era? no lo sabía, a pesar que la canción no tenía letra, está expresaba cierto deseo y transmitía una vibra que podría describir como mágica, si es que la magia existe, ya que el rubio más que nada es un hombre de ciencia, aún así, ese canto tenía algo en su voz, Hugo Casi podía jurar que provenía de una ninfa del bosque o quizás fuera el llamado de una hermosa criatura desconocida, si encontraba a dicha criatura podría venderla y ganar mucho dinero. Sacudió su cabeza ante estos pensamientos.

-estás perdiendo la cabeza, concéntrate Hugo- se dijo.

Afinó su oído para seguir tratando de ubicar a la fuente de tan melodiosa voz, el eco que el bosque provocaba no le era de mucha ayuda, agradeció que Donella solía entrenarlo en el bosque en caso de que ocurriera algo y se viera en la necesidad de escapar. Pasaron alrededor de 7 minutos cuando la voz comenzó a escucharse más claramente. el rubio se escondió detrás de un arbusto de fresas al notar el movimiento de algo o alguien frente a él. Asomó su cabeza de forma que las hojas de aquella planta tapar su rostro sin reducir demasiado su campo de visión. 

Sus ojos se enfocaron en un joven con capucha índigo quien caminaba cercano a los arbustos con bayas en sus ramas, en uno de sus brazos descansaba el arco de una canasta tejida a mano, el diámetro de esta no era mucho, sin embargo, era un tanto profunda; y sobre sus hombros, una cola de rayas blancas y negras sobresalía por el lado derecho del cuello del niño, quien cada vez que el chico cerraba sus ojos o desviaba la mirada, se escabullía para tomar algunas de las fresas del interior de su canasta. El canto que hace ya varios minutos había resonado por todo el bosque, ahora no era más que un tarareo apenas audible, sin dejar de ser dulce. 

El animal de vez en cuando bajaba de los hombros de su dueño aparente para acercarse a los arbustos y tomar algunas fresas para llevarlas a la canasta o comerlas sin que el encapuchado se diera cuenta de ello. Una pareja de aves se acercó revoloteando a un árbol cercano, posando en una de las bajas ramas de aquel árbol, siendo notados por el niño, quien solo se limitó a seguir con su canto, quitándose la capucha que hasta el momento había estado cubriendo su cabeza. Hugo pudo notar algunos rasgos del joven, su cabello oscuro como la noche, llegando a la altura de su cuello, un prominente flequillo un tanto desordenado, ojos de un bonito tono azul claro, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron aquellos dos mechones de tonalidades azules que sobresalían entre su negro cabello.

-Quisiera, quisiera- entonó el pelinegro mientras caminaba agraciadamente entre los árboles del lugar -quisiera ser como las aves que cantan, a alguien, que escucha- dirigió su mirada a las dos pequeñas aves que posaban sobre las ramas de un pequeño árbol carente de follaje, las aves no se huyeron cuando el niño se les acercó, podía decir que parecían poner atención a lo que el pelinegro cantaba.

\- su hermosa tonada de amor- el mapache trepó hasta una de las ramas bajas de un árbol cercano para entregarle al chico una fresa que había recogido, aunque Hugo pudo notar que el animal tenía más de estas escondidas entre su cola, y al entregar la fresa, se las arregló para tomar otras de la canasta antes de llevárselas a la boca.

-quisiera, quisiera, que mi melodía encuentre algún día- el pelinegro se alejaba cada vez más del área donde Hugo permanecía oculto. Asomándose un poco más, casi saliendo de su escondite, pudo ver la silueta del desconocido, quien se dirige a un tipo de mirador natural que daba vista hacia el castillo de la familia real. Siendo lo más silencioso posible, logró esconderse detrás de algunos árboles y rocas cercanas a la nueva ubicación del autor de aquel canto

\- a quien, yo espero, y venga dichoso por mí- finalizó depositando su canasta sobre una rama baja y apoyando su barbilla sobre el arco de la misma. 

"que cursi" pensó el rubio. Hugo se dispuso a volver a la cabaña, donde seguramente lo reñirían por haberse ido sin avisarle a ninguno de los tres adultos que en ella habitaban, más no le importaba demasiado, destruyen tus sueños en menos de dos minutos, ¿y que se supone que hiciera? supuso que alejarse de su casa y pasar un tiempo a solas para procesar lo ocurrido era lo más normal que pudo haber hecho, no permitiría que vieran que realmente le había afectado que a quienes ha considerado de cierto modo "familia" no lo apoyen para lograr sus objetivos, muy desalentador, a decir verdad; aun así, tenía que volver, y que parecía que pronto se desataría una pequeña tormenta a juzgar por lo oscuro que las nubes a una distancia no muy lejana comenzaban a acumularse. 

-Algún día viviré ahí- el pelinegro se giró hacia su mascota, viendo como este le devolvía la mirada - no falta mucho para que cumpla 17, y sé que el tiempo pasará demasiado rápido, cuando menos lo piense estaré cumpliendo 18, y con ello tendré que despedirme de este lugar y...- Nuevamente la mirada azul se perdió mirando hacia el paisaje lejano - ...de mi libertad...-.

Al ver que no pasaba nada interesante, y aparentemente seguiría así, Hugo se giró dándole la espalda al extraño, sin embargo el sonido de una rama rompiéndose captó la atención del otro, quien al notar una silueta desconocida, comenzó a acercarse al escondite del rubio un poco alarmado. Por otro lado, el mapache que acompañaba al niño rápidamente paró sus orejitas en señal de alarma, posicionándose frente al pelinegro en forma de defensa, el animal comenzó a avanzar hacia el de manera sigilosa.

No es que fuera un cobarde, pero Hugo se echó a correr, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, simplemente no quería parecer un acosador o un depredador acechando a su presa, aún su pánico por huir, sin querer su cabello se enredó en unas pequeñas ramitas de uno de los arboles de baja estatura,.

-Esto sonará algo estúpido pero…- Susurró el pelinegro mientras se acercaba hacia el mayor ante la repentina interrupción del silencio, sin distinguir aun los rasgos de la persona oculta. -¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Se… le ofrece algo?-

Hugo quería ahorrarse las interrogativas del niño al notar su presencia. Por suerte, frente a él había varias rocas musgosas de una altura considerable para poder ocultarse de la mirada curiosa del niño que había dejado atrás, es así que rápidamente pudo alejarse a una distancia considerable de la zona.

Una vez se aseguró que el desconocido no lo había seguido, se recargo contra una roca para así recuperar el aliento. Después de unos minutos, enderezó su postura y reanudó su retirada, esta vez con un rumbo fijo, siendo la cabaña su objetivo. Durante el camino de vuelta, el sonido de truenos potentes comenzó a hacer eco por el bosque, dándole la señal a Hugo de apresurar el paso, aunque el rubio no le dio mucha importancia, la lluvia tardaría alrededor de media hora en arribar, es así que continúo caminando a paso relajado mientras preparaba todo un discurso en su mente para justificar su ausencia en casa. 

Como si ese día no hubiera sido peor, la lluvia se soltó de una, los vellos del rubio se erizaron al contacto con el agua fría que caía con fuerza, empapando a su ser por completo. Resignado, caminó arrastrando sus pies, pronto sus rubios cabellos comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro, pegándose a su frente, reduciendo su nublada visión, sus lentes siendo golpeados por múltiples gotas de agua prevenía que el agua entrara directamente a sus ojos, su ropa pegada a su cuerpo hacía resaltar la silueta del rubio, que a su vez provocaba un peso adicional. 

El rubio pasó los mechones que se habían pegado a su cara hacia atrás, en un intento de que estos se aplacaran junto al resto de cabello, y al hacerlo, noto la ausencia de cierta liga que mantenía sus rubios cabellos atados en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¿qué?-Se giró para ver si esta se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con la teoría de que esta se había deslizado a través de la cola de caballo al momento de peinar su flequillo, más no había rastros de la liga, en por lo menos unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Sería absurdo intentar encontrarla en medio de esta tormenta, de seguro la perdí mientras corría, en fin, que se va a hacer, me compre otra la próxima vez que vaya a alguna aldea junto a Cyrus, es una simple liga de todos modos-

Sabiendo que no sería tarea sencilla encontrarla en tan inmenso bosque, optó por olvidarse de ella y continuar su camino. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrededor de cuarenta minutos después, el rubio finalmente llegó a la cabaña, suspirando aliviado al encontrarse con la misma vacía, ya que las luces y la chimenea se encontraban apagadas. Camino relajado hacia el pequeño corredor a la entrada de la cabaña, abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó ligeramente, sus ojos revisaron desde la sala de estar hasta la cocina, y al no ver a nadie ahí, abrió aún más la puerta y entró en busca de una toalla o algo con lo que pudiera secarse. Ingresando a su habitación, busco un cambio de ropa seca y algunas cosas para darse un baño con agua tibia para evitar atrapar un resfriado por exponerse durante tanto tiempo a la helada agua de lluvia. 

Una vez alistó sus cosas, entró a uno de los tres baños completos que había en la cabaña, siendo el que compartía con Cyrus, Donella tenía un baño propio para ella al igual que Caine, mientras que a los dos varones les tocaba compartir. Depositó su toalla sobre la barra que utilizaba normalmente para colgar toallas o trapos, mientras que su ropa limpia fue dejada sobre el inodoro, cuya tapa estaba cerrada, obviamente.

Sacó el shampoo y el jabón de un pequeño cajón del mueble que formaba parte del lavamanos y lo colocó en una repisa cercana a la tina y regadera. Teniendo ya todo lo necesario, procedió a abrir la llave del agua caliente y ligeramente la del agua helada, pronto una nube de vapor comenzó a salir del líquido, dándole la señal al rubio de comenzar a abrir más la llave de agua helada y así comenzar a equilibrar para así obtener una temperatura adecuada.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que la temperatura del agua se regularizo, arremangó una de las húmedas mangas que cubría uno de sus brazos y dejó que el agua hiciera contacto contra su piel, al sentir una cálida sensación recorrer su brazo para posteriormente extenderse por todo su cuerpo en forma de escalofrío, supuso que la temperatura del agua era adecuada, así que giró la regadera en dirección de la tina, dejando que esta se llenara por el tibio líquido. Mientras la tina se llenaba, Hugo procedió a deshacerse de sus prendas y depositarlas en un pequeño cesto que servía para echar la ropa sucia. Lo conveniente sería lavarla cuando terminara de darse un baño, no quería que esta se apestara por mantenerse húmeda y hecha bola.

Con cuidado entró a la tina, relajando sus músculos ante el cálido contacto del agua contra su piel. Dejó que su cabeza se echará hacia atrás mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba lentamente, deshaciéndose así de toda la tensión que su cuerpo había acumulado desde la especie de persecución en el bosque y la pequeña tormenta que lo había agarrado en el camino. 

Decidió remojarse por algunos minutos antes de comenzar a asearse a sí mismo. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar la botella de shampoo que se encontraba sobre la repisa y procedió a abrir dicha botella, vertiendo un poco de su contenido sobre la palma de su mano libre. Tan pronto como la sustancia cubrió el centro de su mano, el aroma a coco invadió sus fosas nasales, Hugo procedió a revolver su cabello con el shampoo y comenzar a limpiarlo, pronto su cabello estaba cubierto por una densa y blanca capa de burbujas. Podría parecer algo infantil, pero el rubio comenzó a hacerse peinados aprovechando que la espuma mantenía su cabello fijo en la posición en que decidiera acomodarlo. 

Unas curiosas orejitas asomaron por un agujero de la puerta del baño, Olivia corrió ágilmente a través de los diferentes objetos que estaban tirados en el baño, subió por el mueble del lavamanos y corrió a través de una de las repisas que sostenían varias botellas, posiblemente de limpieza O de aseo personal. La ratoncita detuvo su andar al topar con la orilla de dicha tabla de madera, buscando una firma de llegar hasta el rubio, quien seguía jugando con su propio cabello. 

Olivia chilló para llamar la atención de su humano, quien al notar la presencia de la roedora, estiró su brazo para así ayudar a su amiga a acercarse hasta la orilla de la tina.

\- Ey, hola amiga- el Rubio sostuvo a la pequeña criatura en una de sus manos, dirigiéndole una cálida mirada -¿cómo ha estado en mi ausencia?- 

Olivia se encogió de hombros, el rubio no pudo reprimir una cálida sonrisa. La pequeña roedora se apoyó sobre sus cuatro patas y comenzó a olfatear las manos del rubio, posteriormente agachó su cabeza en un intento de entrar en contacto con las cálidas aguas de la tina. Hugo al darse cuenta de la petición de su pequeña amiga, estiró su otro brazo para alcanzar un pequeño recipiente para así llenarlo con agua y que Olivia pudiera remojarse un rato con él. 

Estaba seguro que pasarían un largo rato tomando un cálido y merecido baño de agua caliente.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al escuchar un ligero sonido de ramas rompiéndose a sus espaldas, el pelinegro se giró alarmado, tomó con fuerza su canasta y comenzó a acercarse al lugar de donde el sonido había provenido.

En uno de los arboles, enredada entre las ramas bajas y hojas, había una liga de color verde, acompañada por algunos cabellos rubios que bailaban sutilmente al compas del delicado viento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D 
> 
> Perdón por la tardanza, se supone que tuve que subir el capítulo mas tardar el 24 pero me mantuve ocupado en tareas :'3 pero ¡ya está aquí! supongo que a partir de este capitulo mi máximo de palabras será de 6000.
> 
> ¡pero intentaré compensarlo! el capitulo 3 está un 63% escrito :D estuve escribiéndolo a la par del capitulo 2, ¡tenia tantas ideas para el 3 que no pude evitar descuidar un poco al segundo capitulo! 
> 
> ¿saben? me desanima un poco que la historia no está teniendo mucho apoyo, y lo comprendo, estoy publicando en una pagina donde predominan las historias en ingles so...
> 
> si hay lectores fantasmas leyendo esta historia, los invito a apoyarme en wattpad, creo que mas personas tienen cuenta en esa pagina :'3 también lo publico por AO3 porque es mas fácil encontrarla (wattpad es un desastre últimamente)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/239727151-once-upon-a-dream
> 
> sin mas, me despido! bye bye


	4. 3

El se encontraba tranquilamente paseando por el bosque al lado de su leal mapache, sus tíos al enterarse que iba a salir, decidieron encargarle que recogiera algunas fresas en el camino para así ahorrarse el viaje de ir a algún mercado y enfrentarse a los abusivos precios que algunos de los vendedores le ponían a las frutas y verduras. Tomó una capa de color índigo del perchero con el emblema de su familia, o algo así, la colocó de tal forma que cubriera solamente la mitad inferior de sus brazos, como si esta estuviera colgando. Se despidió de su padre y se preparó con una canasta para su larga caminata por el bosque.

Antes de marcharse, su amigo mapache decidió hacerle compañía durante su paseo por el bosque, el animal era muy leal a su humano, o por lo menos la mayoría de las veces, en ocasiones simplemente lo acompañaba cuando había comida de por medio.

A pesar de la gran extensión de densos árboles, el no se perdía en el bosque, o por lo menos, podía ubicarse mejor que la mayoría, podría suponer que la causa de esto era que seguido salía con sus tíos a pasear por los alrededores, sobre todo con su tío Héctor, quien literalmente lo llevaba a arrastras en un inicio. Pero hace ya varios años que su familia no salía junta a un día de campo, como extrañaba eso.

Mientras recogía las fresas con ayuda de su mapache, no pudo evitar entonar una canción, ésta no contaba con letra alguna, podría decirse que se trataba de un tarareo, aun así se aseguro de expresar todo lo que sentía a través de este. Su salida fue muy pacífica como ya era costumbre, en ocasiones regañaba al mapache al descubrirlo tomando las fresas de la canasta tejida a mano. Mediante pasaba el tiempo, los rayos del sol comenzaron a infiltrarse a través de los frondosos árboles, tomando la parte posterior de la tela que yacía a la caída sobre sus brazos, la levantó hasta la altura de su cabeza para así evitar asolearse demasiado.

Su pacífico paseo se vio interrumpido cuando notó que una silueta aparentemente lo observaba a la distancia se ocultó detrás de los árboles. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, su respiración se aceleró ligeramente, entrecerró los ojos para ver si podía divisar a la persona que le hacia compañía.

-Esto sonará algo estúpido pero…- se dijo principalmente a sí mismo, y de cierto modo conversando con su mapache, acercándose lentamente a la fuente del sonido. -¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Se… le ofrece algo?-

Esperó en busca de una respuesta, sin embargo, su pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire. Estando a unos pocos pasos de la zona, el mapache se abalanzó a los arbustos. Ante el comportamiento del animal, el niño dio un pequeño grito de guerra y giró bruscamente la canasta, levantándola a la altura de su cabeza tomándola como un tipo de arma en caso de que la persona que lo había estado observando decidiera atacarlo; lo que provocó que todas las fresas que había recogido terminaran esparcidas en el suelo.

Su expresión pasó de ser una llena de valor a ser una de confusión, puesto que en el sitio no había nadie, ni un rastro de que alguna persona hubiese estado ahí hace unos segundos. Con extrañeza, Varian buscó con la mirada a su mapache.

-¿Ruddiger?- Movió algunas ramas de los arbustos cercanos en busca de su amigo. -Ruddi, ¿en donde estas amigo?- caminó un poco para alejarse de los arbustos y de las ramas de árboles que tapaban su visión. –Ruddi- agh!!! – Antes de llamarlo nuevamente, Ruddiger apareció entre los árboles y saltó hacia su humano, provocando que el pelinegro tropezara con sus pies y cayera sobre su espalda contra el pasto. Con el corazón en la garganta latiendo al mil, se sentó atemorizado solo para toparse con el mapache sentado sobre su abdomen mirándolo fijamente. 

-¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!- exclamó Varian. Podría decirse que el mapache frunció el ceño mirando a su humano, comenzó a chillar en modo de protesta, haciendo un tanto cómica la escena: un niño discutiendo con un mapache; eso no se ve todos los días.

-Bien, bien, te perdono, pero tendrás que ayudarme a recoger las... fresas...- se desanimó un poco al ver que la canasta ahora estaba vacía sin rastros de las fresas que anteriormente yacían en ella. Resignados, ambos comenzaron a recoger una por una, limpiando las que se habían ensuciado con un poco de tierra y haciendo a un lado las que se habían estropeado. 

-Quizás pasar tanto tiempo expuesto a químicos durante mis prácticas de alquimia está provocándome alucinaciones…-

Sin embargo, mientras el pelinegro recogía algunas de las fresas en el área donde volteó la canasta, encontró algo que definitivamente no estaba ahí cuando llegó, no estaba 100% seguro mas tomando en cuenta la situación anterior, lo más probable es que estuviera en lo correcto: 

En uno de los árboles, enredada entre las ramas bajas y hojas, había una liga de color verde, acompañada por algunos cabellos rubios que bailaban sutilmente al compas del delicado viento.

Quizás aquella liga le pertenecía a la persona que había estado observándolo.

Al ver nubes de lluvia acercándose, decidió que era mejor volver a casa.

............................... 

Hugo abrió nuevamente la regadera para que la espuma de su cabello se deslizara hasta que ya no hubiera rastro de ella, ahora debía enjabonar su cuerpo para terminar su baño. Antes de ponerse de pie y quitar el tapón de la regadera para que el agua sucia se fuera, ayudó a su pequeña amiga a darse una rápida aseada, colocando una pequeña cantidad de shampoo sobre su dorado pelaje y hacer espuma, de igual modo, sacó a Olivia del pequeño recipiente y disminuyó el flujo del agua que caía de la regadera para poder quitarle la espuma. Con una mano el rubio sostenía a la ratoncita, mientras con la otra la ayudaba a tallar su cara y cuerpo. Una vez lista, Hugo la dejó sobre un pequeño trapo ubicado en el tanque del inodoro.

Olivia procedió a frotarse contra el trapo y así secar su pelaje. Ahora era el turno de Hugo para terminar de bañarse, porque claro, Hugo es europeo que si se baña.

Se puso de pie y tomó la barra de jabón, comenzando a enjabonan el área de su pecho, seguido de sus brazos y espalda, así hasta quedar completamente enjabonado, a excepción de su cara, la cual lavaba con un jabón diferente, separado de otros en un pequeño vaso.

Una vez Olivia terminó de secarse, emitió un chillido para llamar la atención de Hugo, quien le dirigió la mirada. Hugo le dio un asentimiento a Olivia, otorgándole el permiso de retirarse.

Una vez estando solo nuevamente en el baño, las típicas dudas existenciales arribaron en su mente. “¿en serio hay personas que se lavan la cara con el mismo jabón con el que se limpian la retaguardia?” “¿Qué pasaría si meto mi mano en la boca de una persona invisible? ¿Mi mano desaparecería o seguiría viéndose?” “¿Cuál es el sinónimo de la palabra sinónimo?” “¿hasta dónde se lava la cara un calvo?” “¿Un café que estuvo en la cárcel es un expresso?” “¿Por qué cualquier número elevado a 0 es igual a 1?” entre muchas preguntas más.

Mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo de la tina y el rubio buscaba respuestas tras su momento filosófico mientras se deshacía del jabón en su piel, la manija de la puerta del baño era girada silenciosamente. Una vez la manija fue girada completamente, el rostro serio de Cyrus asomó por la puerta, levantó su mirada para tomarse con los verdes ojos de Hugo.

Un silencio incómodo con apenas unos segundos de duración, aunque parecieron eternos, se formó entre los dos varones, intercambiaron miradas antes de gritar simultáneamente con un rubor de rojo brillante adornando sus rostros como señal de vergüenza. Hugo tomó rápidamente la toalla en la barra para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que Cyrus retrocedió rápidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, tomando temblorosamente la perilla de la puerta a ciegas antes de salir del baño y cerrar la puerta rápidamente. En una mala movida, Hugo resbaló con el piso de la tina, golpeándose fuertemente contra el frio piso.

-¡agh! – exclamó tras quedar aturdido por el golpe. Tardó unos minutos tendido en el frio y húmedo suelo, esperando impaciente a que el dolor en su cabeza fuera disminuyendo. Cundo el dolor pasó de ser fuerte a leve levantó su cabeza levemente, apoyó sus brazos sobre la tina y los estantes de madera para ayudarse a ponerse de pie. Su cabeza aún dolía, procedió a vestirse rápidamente, secó su melena con una toalla esponjosa y se vistió con su pijama. Debido al clima, la cacería se vería interrumpida para Cyrus y Caine, Claro que podrían seguir con sus planes, pero conociendo al dúo, no aguantarían mucho allá afuera bajo las lágrimas heladas del cielo. Sería mejor irse olvidando de la idea de tener u a tarde tranquila con la cabaña sola para sí mismo.

…………………......

Saliendo del baño, Hugo se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la puerta de un pequeño compartimento que se mantenía bastante helado gracias a un dispositivo que Donella había fabricado hace ya algunos años, 4 siendo específicos; y sacó una bolsa con hielo en su interior. Al sentir la helada sensación sobre sus manos, un escalofrió se extendió por todo su cuerpo, seguido por un dolor y entumecimiento sobre la misma. Rápidamente buscó algún trapo o pedazo de tela para evitar el sufrimiento del contacto del hielo contra su delicada y hermosa piel. Acercó la bolsa con hielo a la parte posterior de su cabeza, no había pasado mucho desde el impacto que tuvo contra el suelo de la tina, pero ya podía sentir un gran chichón formándose.

-Parece que tu pequeño berrinche no terminó tan gratificante como esperarías- Se escuchó la voz de Donella hablar desde algún punto cercano de la cabaña. Hugo comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, encontrándose con su blanca cabellera detrás de uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar. La mujer se encontraba dándole la espalda, dedujo que ella se encontraba bebiendo de una taza que posiblemente contuviera café en su interior; Donella no era muy amante del café, aunque sí lo tomaba de vez en cuando, siendo esta una de esas ocasiones, lo supo por el característico olor que la bebida desprendía, inundando sus fosas nasales con tan maravilloso aroma.

-Donni, yo…- pensó en una forma de comenzar una breve conversación – me disculpo por el escándalo de hacer rato, la verdad es…. La verdad es que no me siento preparado para ello- esperó ansiosamente una respuesta por parte de su mentora, la cual no llegó en el tiempo esperado.

Donella continuó bebiendo de su café mientras que la mirada de Hugo se perdió en un punto no específico de la barra de la cocina. El hielo dentro de la bolsa comenzaba a derretirse, el agua que se acumulaba fuera de la bolsa sellada comenzó a escurrir por todo su brazo, haciendo que los rubios vellos de Hugo se pusieran de punta. Al percatarse ante el frio líquido que recorría su piel, fue que devolvió la bolsa al pequeño helado compartimiento.

Al no saber que mas hacer en la cocina, Hugo se acercó dudoso hacia Donella, debatiendo en su mente si dar el intento de conversación por muerta o intentar revivirla.

Al sentir la presencia y duda de su aprendiz a sus espaldas, finalmente habló.

-Comprendo tu inquietud Hugo, puede que sea culpa mía por proponerte tal cosa, creí que estarías listo para dar este gran paso, pero parece ser que me equivoqué- hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su bebida. –No tienes la madurez suficiente aún, debí esperarme a que cumplieras 21 años para decírtelo-

Hugo desvió un poco la mirada de la nuca de su mentora. Donella suspiró y depositó la pequeña taza sobre la mesa de vidrio y madera frente a ella.

-Te ofrezco lo siguiente, estarás ayudándole Cyrus a diseñar nuevas máquinas y prototipos, además de su construcción y prueba, irás de cacería con Caine y me acompañarás de vez en cuando a los encuentros con clientes potenciales; para así verificar si es suficiente “libertad” y “aventura” para ti, ya no solo te encargarás de la limpieza del lugar. Te daremos un año de prueba y de ahí, tú decides-

Hugo quedó pensativo ante la propuesta, era bastante tentadora a decir verdad, pero conociéndolos, pasado un año puede que simplemente decidan no dejarlo ir, un año de prueba sonaba bastante adecuado, pero no podría darse sus tan necesitadas escapadas como le gustaría, podría ir a mas lugares, pero a final de cuentas, aun habría una correa atada a su cuello, la diferencia sería que la cadena será un poco más larga, sin contar que tendría que pasar varias horas al lado de los tres adultos, quitándole así algo de privacidad. Aunque no le costaba mucho a decir verdad, tal vez le serviría como experiencia en caso de querer emprender su propio negocio en un futuro.

-Yo… esta bien, acepto tu propuesta- dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro.

-Bien- Contestó la peli blanca. –Comenzarás a inicios del mes, es decir, tendrás 3 días para prepararte, considero que es bastante tiempo para que vallas idealizando el tipo de trabajo que requerirás cumplir-

Antes de dirigirse al pasillo con rumbo a su habitación, Hugo caminó hacia su mentora, dándole un ligero abrazo por los hombros, ya que el sillón le impedía abrazarla de mejor manera. Donella, por su parte, se mantuvo seria y sin inmutarse aparentemente ante la muestra de afecto por parte de su aprendiz. Hugo se retiró a su habitación, tumbándose sobre las suaves y cálidas mantas verdes de su cama, sintiéndose ya un poco mejor al saber que Donella aún estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad.

Hugo no se percataría de la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Donella al recibir aquella muestra de afecto.

Cerró sus ojos para descansar un rato, el ambiente de la habitación y del clima en general eran bastante favorables para que su cuerpo se aflojerara, posiblemente ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, el día se había ido muy rápido a decir verdad, había poca luz, pero la suficiente como para poder moverse sin problemas a través de la pequeña habitación.

Los cansados párpados del rubio cedieron ante la sensación de comodidad, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

………………………….......

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver sus llamativos ojos verdes. Lo primero que vio fueron las vigas que sostenían el techo de la acogedora cabaña. Se levantó de un sentón, tallando su cara para eliminar los residuos de sueño, se alarmó al sentir sus gafas sobre sus ojos, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido, se tranquilizó al ver que éstas se encontraban intactas. Qué bien había dormido esa noche, revisó su reloj de pared, viendo que eran las 7:25 de la mañana, por dios, había dormido alrededor de 11 horas.

Ignorando el deseo de su cuerpo de permanecer otros minutos más recostado en la cama a pesar de su larga jornada de sueño, se desplazó a la orilla de la cama y se cambió de ropa, se puso sus botas café y procedió a peinarse un poco. Al haber perdido su liga el di anterior, tendría que conformase con llevar su rubio cabello suelto.

Se dirigió al baño que compartía con Cyrus, tocó la puerta para asegurarse de que el adulto no se encontrara usándolo, no quería que el incidente del día anterior se repitiera, pero en esta ocasión, a la inversa. Al no recibir respuesta, ingresó al baño, hizo sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y antes de salir, abrió la llave del lavamanos para mojar su rostro y despabilarse un poco. Tomó su toalla personal del anillo que colgaba de la pared y secó su cara, volvió a acomodar su cabello y finamente se encaminó por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina, donde Cyrus se encontraba leyendo el periódico sentado sobre uno de los bancos, mientras Caine cocinaba uno huevos estrellados. Los quinqué estaban encendidos a una luz no muy fuerte.

-Buenos días mocoso- saludó Cyrus de buena gana, sin dejar de leer el periódico.

-Buenos días- saludó de regreso. Hugo preparó su propio desayuno. El trío desayunó en silencio, pero un silencio acogedor, sin embargo, notaron la ausencia de Donella.

-¿Y Don?- se animó a preguntar. – Salió temprano, tiene una cita en Ingravar- Contestó Cyrus antes de levantarse de su lugar y proceder a limpiar la losa.

Pronto, los adultos se retiraron para así comenzar con su trabajo.

Hugo se quedó otro rato contemplando su desayuno, paseando una rodaja de salchicha picada de un lado a otro con un tenedor. No tenia tareas de limpieza pendientes por ese día, en resumen, tenía el día libre, y a pesar de ello, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer.

Pensando por un rato, llegó a la conclusión que la mejor manera de pasar el día sería ejercitándose un poco y estirando las piernas. Se puso de pie, lavó su plato y cubiertos y procedió a alistarse para salir.

-¡Caine! ¡Cyrus! ¡Voy a salir!- Exclamó el rubio.

-¿con el permiso de quién? Tú no te mandas solo, Hugo- Caine se asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Tengo la edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones Caine, no necesito pedirle permiso a nadie- Dijo Hugo mientras tomaba su capa verde musgo del perchero a la entrada de la sala.

-Bueno, ya que dices ir de salida y ser lo suficientemente mayor y responsable, aprovecha tu salida para ir a la aldea de Stiix y comprar un poco de pollo y algunas verduras, Cyrus quiere cocinar caldo de pollo para esta noche, comienza a hacer frio- Caine caminó hacia la entrada principal de la cabaña, entregándole una lista de ingredientes al rubio.

Hugo miró con los ojos en blanco a la lista que le había sido entregada por parte de la pelirroja.

-No esperabas que te diéramos permiso de salir sin obtener algo a cambio ¿o sí?- comentó Caine con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ustedes siempre quieren aprovecharse de mí, es mi día libre, eso no es justo -dijo el oji verde con voz seria y cansada. - además, ¿Qué tiene que ver el caldo de pollo con que comience a hacer frio? Y no hace frio, solo está fresco-

-Cada quien tiene un papel en esta casa, no puedes estar por la vida haciendo lo que te plazca cuando te dé la gana. Ahora, puede que vayas a cumplir 18 y seas mayor de edad dentro de lo que cabe, pero sigues siendo muy joven para poder irte, y mientras vivas bajo este techo, harás lo que se te diga ¿entendido?-

-Ya que- Resignado, Hugo colocó la capa verde sobre sus hombros, ató bien los cordones de sus botas y tomó su bolso. Caine le entregó unas cuantas monedas para hacer las compras. Posteriormente la pelirroja se retiró hacia su propia habitación, dejando al menor completamente solo.

Salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras su paso, y comenzó a bajar las breves escaleras del corredor. La Olivia chilló para llamar la atención del rubio, pidiéndole acompañarlo en su travesía.

-¿Quieres venir?- Olivia le dio un asentimiento con su cabeza. Hugo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su amiga roedora. Extendió su mano hacia ella para después depositarse en su bolso, acomodando un libro de manera vertical para que Olivia pudiera acomodarse sobre él y asomar su cabecita por el borde del bolso.

Ambos caminaron siguiendo un pequeño pero confortante camino, disfrutando del sonido del viento moviendo las crujientes ramas de los árboles y abetos.

………………………..

\- no lo sé Ruddiger, últimamente me he sentido un poco ... Fuera de lo normal, je, quiero decir, me siento que soy otra persona, y todo por culpa de esos sueños- Varian se dejó caer en una raíz salida de uno de los grandes árboles del lugar, la cual se doblaba de tal forma que parecía una banca.

Miró al gordo mapache a su lado, quien se acercó a su humano y se arrulló en sus piernas. -me siento estúpido, amigo. Últimamente lo he soñado mucho, siempre es lo mismo, estoy en mi habitación cuando él aparece entrando por la ventana y me lleva a una especie de salón con una cúpula por la cual podemos ver el cielo estrellado- Varian tomó al mapache que ya estaba dormitando en sus manos y lo levantó hasta la altura de su cara - en eso él toma mi mano y suena una canción al fondo, es así que ambos comenzamos a danzar por el salón durante toda la noche; pero cuando llega el amanecer, él desaparece junto a la oscuridad de la noche- el mapache se limitó a inclinar la cabeza al no comprender la situación -es curioso, lo he visto tantas veces, sin embargo nunca puedo distinguir bien su rostro, siempre se ve borroso... Ahg!- Gritó el niño con frustración.

Ruddiger se sobresaltó en las manos de su amo ante el repentino cambio de voz.

\- Debería enfocarme en entrenar en lugar de buscar una explicación a sueños sin sentido, ven amigo, ayúdame a encontrar a-algo con lo que pueda practicar mi puntería, algunas latas o troncos tal vez-.

El mapache le dirigió una mirada molesta. Varían entendió este gesto por parte de su acompañante. -Está bien, te daré la mitad de mi postre en la cena y una porción extra de manzanas-. Satisfecho con la oferta, asintió y comenzó la búsqueda por la basura que su estúpido humano le había pedido.

………………………………………………………………….

Stiix no estaba particularmente lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca, digamos que entre la cabaña del rubio y el mercado de dicha aldea, a pie se hacen cerca de 40 minutos, sacando cuentas, 40 minutos de ida, digamos que 20 haciendo compras y 40 minutos de regreso, serian alrededor de 100 minutos, casi dos horas haciendo el mandado.

El camino no fue particularmente entretenido, su mente estaba bastante tranquila y en blanco, pasó el rato hablando consigo mismo, Olivia cada cierto tiempo se ocultaba en el bolso a descansar, ya que sus patitas se cansaban de estirarse todo el tiempo para ver qué ocurría a su alrededor.

Una vez en Stiix, Hugo notó que varios de los puestos del mercado se encontraban cerrados, cosa que lo desconcertó a gran medida, decidió preguntar a los aldeanos el porqué de la ausencia de varios de los vendedores.

-Disculpe, jovencitas- dijo con tono coqueto acercándose a un grupo de jóvenes y bellas damas – me preguntaba de pura casualidad si alguna de ustedes, bellas damas – les guiño un ojo al pequeño grupo, provocando unas cuantas risillas de algunas de ellas –sabrían el motivo del porqué varios de los puestos de este…humilde mercado están indispuestos a recibir clientela- las chicas se miraron unas a otras, debatiendo mentalmente quien sería la que contestara la pregunta del rubio.

-Yo responderé en lugar de ellas- una señorita de piel morena y cabello de un raro color peli rojo-rosa salió de una de los pocos puestos que se encontraban abiertos – Anoche hubo un incendio del lado este de la aldea, los hombres están reconstruyendo la casa de la familia afectada, no hubo muchas pérdidas materiales, pero parte de la casa está completamente destruida- contestó mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Y supongo que por ese motivo han suspendido la venta de sus productos por el momento- Dijo Hugo mirando a la morena. –Exactamente- ella contestó.

-Supongo que alguna de ustedes sabrá dónde puedo conseguir algunos ingredientes, específicamente, algunas verduras y todo lo necesario para preparar caldo de pollo- Hugo se acercó más al grupito de chicas, algunas chillaron ante los coqueteos del rubio.

-No, todos están muy ocupados, no habrá nadie que- fue interrumpida por una de las chicas que se había animado a contestarle al rubio.

-Mi madre está vendiendo sus productos desde casa, como mi padre está ayudando en la reconstrucción de la casa, no podemos transportar la mercancía hasta acá, por lo que ella está vendiendo en nuestra casa, si gustas, yo podría llevarte hasta allá- El oji verde miró a la chica, no era muy alta, de piel clara y cabello de un castaño muy claro, era bonita, no lo negaría, pero a decir verdad le parecía muy aburrida como al resto de chicas del grupito, a excepción de la morena, ella se notaba bastante… atrevida y rebelde.

-con gusto- contestó. El resto de chicas insistieron a acompañar a la pareja, platicando con el extraño con total confianza, ahí es cuando comenzaron las cursilerías. No prestó mucha atención a las típicas conversaciones de adolecentes hablando sobre sus enamorados o amores platónicos. A decir verdad, a Hugo nunca le gustó demasiado todo ese tema del amor y romance, demasiado empalagoso y cursi para su gusto. Algo que notó era que la gran mayoría de las chicas, en especial 3 de ellas, todas de cabello castaño, incluida la chica que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a su casa para que comprara los ingredientes, parecían estar enamoradas del mismo chico, quien aparentemente era de una edad aproximada a ellas.

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña y ahí el grupito se separó, Hugo compró lo que Caine le había pedido, se despidió de la castaña clara y la madre de ella y retomó su camino hacia su cabaña en el bosque.

……………………………..........

Ruddiger buscaba entre los miles de cosas que podría utilizar para el entrenamiento de su humano, quizá se alejó demasiado como para llevar botellas de vidrio hacia donde el niño estaba entrenando, lo más conveniente hubiera sido buscar en áreas cercanas para así poder llevarlas rápidamente, pero qué más da, ya estaba ahí, así que mejor sería regresar y seguir buscando o hacerse el que no encontró nada. Si, la segunda opción le gustaba más.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente sobre sus cuatro padas, un llamativo color rojo cató su atención. Siguiendo la fuente de tan maravilloso color, comenzó a escuchar una voz, más decidió ignorarla al ver que el rojo brillante provenía de unas manzanas que se veían sumamente jugosas.

Ruddiger se escabulló entre la maleza y arbustos para acercarse lo suficiente a donde la otra persona se encontraba. Notó que las manzanas estaban envueltas con una tela verde, es así que comenzó a planear una estrategia para conseguirlas todas.

-Oli, ¿te parece si me detengo un momento a descansar? Sé que estoy en una buena condición física, pero llevo todo este rato caminando, no te molesta, ¿verdad?-

Ruddiger vio como el ratón negaba con la cabeza y entraba en el bolso de cuero del humano. El rubio procedió a sentarse sobre algunas rocas, procurando que no tuviesen musgo en su superficie para evitar que sus pantalones se mojaran por la humedad del musgo.

Bingo.

Sigilosamente se acercó hacia ellos, trepando por uno de arboles que tenían ramas bajas, tomó con fuerza una de esas ramas con sus patas traseras, mientras que con las delanteras se estiraba para alcanzar su objetivo.

El rubio estaba distraído sacando una pequeña libreta y abanicándose con ella con los ojos cerrados durante el proceso, por lo que el mapache aprovechó este descuido por parte del humano para tomar sus pertenencias.

……………………………..

Nuevamente todo se encontraba en silencio, Olivia había decidido acomodarse sobre uno de los hombros de su humano, disfrutando de los bellos y relajantes paisajes que rodeaban al dúo.

Hugo llevaba consigo una bolsa adicional, repleta de todos los alimentos que estaban marcados en la lista, a excepción de las manzanas, las cuales había acomodado en su capa, la cual estaba doblada como una especie de bolsa al no haber más espacio en la otra; solo le había faltado calabaza, pero Cyrus tendría que conformarse con ello.

Mientras se abanicaba, Olivia esperaba pacientemente a que su humano recuperara fuerzas paras seguir con el viaje, pasar tiempo juntos en otro ambiente que no fuese la cabaña era bastante relajante. Sus orejitas se levantaron en modo de alerta al escuchar que algo había caído al suelo, no era un sonido particularmente fuerte, pero si había sido lo suficientemente alto para ser interceptado por sus oídos. Se giró en dirección de la fuente del sonido, viendo como un animal se llevaba la capa de su humano junto a todas las manzanas.

Alarmada, Olivia comenzó a chillar para captar la atención del rubio y alertarlo, cosa que consiguió bastante rápido.

-¡Oli! Que susto me has dado, ¿Por qué de pronto comenzaste a chillar?- preguntó un poco molesto.

Olivia comenzó a apuntar desesperadamente a la dirección por donde el ladrón de manzanas acababa de correr. Hugo visualizó como su capa verde era arrastrada y mojada por el césped y siendo ensuciada por la tierra.

-No no no no no no ¡No!- rápidamente guardó la pequeña libreta dentro de su bolso, tomó la otra bolsa llena de alimentos y metió a Olivia dentro del bolso, comenzando a perseguir al ladrón. 

Hugo persiguió al mapache por el bosque en un intento de recuperar su amada capa de color verde musgo, él podía tener la ventaja de poseer piernas largas y así recorrer más terreno, pero la bola de pelos se escabullía ágilmente entre los árboles, haciendo más difícil su captura. -¡Vuelve aquí sucio ladrón!- gritó mientras esquivaba algunas raíces salidas de los árboles.

Hugo estaba a punto de tomar el borde de su capa cuando el animal saltó hacia uno de los árboles cercanos y trepó por este. El rubio podía jurar que el animal se estaba burlando de él mientras lo miraba desde las ramas encima de su cabeza.

No pensaba limitarse a mirar como el mapache salía triunfante con su capa, oh no, no señor, no lo permitiría. La persecución por el bosque se extendió más de lo que le hubiera gustado, Hugo podía tener buena agilidad y resistencia, más el mapache tenía una notable ventaja en el terreno. Hugo se detuvo a recuperar el aliento por unos segundos, solo para ver cómo el animal se alejaba cada vez más.

La percusión parecía no tener fin, ninguna parte quería desistir en la pelea por una mugre capa verde, parecía que no tendría fin, hasta que el rubio tropezó con una rama y cayó a un pequeño estanque, provocando así que perdiera de vista al animal, y de paso, su amada capa verde.-mierda...- susurró.

Olivia asomó su cabecita del bolso que yacía colgado del hombro del rubio ante tanto alboroto, sus orejas se alzaron al notar el estado de su humano, quien yacía empapado por su caída al pequeño estanque.

Chilló un poco para captar su atención, y de paso regañarle por hacer uso de un mal vocabulario; el oji verde le dirigió una mirada fulminante sin darse cuenta, por lo que la pequeña roedora bajó sus orejas en plan de que había hecho algo que molestara al contrario, por lo que procedió a ocultarse nuevamente en el bolso. Hugo notó estoy rápidamente intentó cambias su gesto.

-Oli, me disculpo, no ha sido culpa tuya, es solo que.... olvídalo, ya me conseguiré otra- el rubio se puso de pie, el agua del estanque apenas llegaba a la mitas de entre sus rodillas y sus tobillos. Hugo colgó su bolso de cuero café en una rama baja de un árbol cercano para así tener más libertad para proceder a quitarse las botas, chaleco, calcetas, camisa y gafas, dejándolas después tendidas sobre una roca con superficie plana para que así estos se secaran aunque fuera un poco. Decidió quedarse con el pantalón puesto, no quería correr el riesgo de parecer un nudista en medio del bosque, eso sería bastante.... raro. 

............................

Después de poner a secar sus prendas, el rubio se sentó en el césped, tratando de entretenerse mientras esperaba a que sus ropajes estuvieran listo para volver a ser usados, sería bastante incomodo desplazarse por el bosque con la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo, con el agua humedeciendo sus pies, no no no no, eso no.

Sacó las cosas de su bolso para verificar que estas estuvieran en perfecto estado y no hubiesen sido afectadas por el agua, Olivia saltó del bolso al sentir el repentino movimiento de este mismo siendo descolgado de la rama. Aprovechando que el espacio en la roca aún estaba disponible, Hugo colocó algunos de sus libros para que les diera el sol y pudieran secarse algunas páginas a las que sí habían alcanzado a ser afectadas por el agua, más nada importante realmente.

Mientras Hugo secaba sus pertenencias, no se percató de la presencia del pequeño ladrón que volvía a visitarlo para así tomar algo sin el permiso del mayor, llevándose consigo esta vez las gafas del rubio. De no ser por Olivia nuevamente, Hugo no se hubiera percatado de la ausencia de tan importante objeto.

-¡hey! ¡vuelve aquí maldito ladrón! - ignorando la falta de su buena visión, Hugo rápidamente se levantó de su lugar, colocándose lo más rápido posible su camisa y sus botas, tomando su bolso y salió corriendo detrás del mapache, dejando olvidadas sus calcetas. Olivia subió al hombro de su humano para evitar ser aplastada por los libros y demás cosas que el rubio llevaba dentro de su bolso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hugo perdiera de vista al animal. Derrotado, Hugo golpeó con fuerza el tronco de un árbol cercano, primero su capa y ahora sus gafas, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Le robarían sus botas también? Olivia se acercó un poco más al rostro de Hugo, frotándose contra su mejilla en muestra de apoyo. El joven suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara aunque sea un poco después de tan cansada persecución.

........................................

El mapache después de su huida triunfante, se colocó la capa alrededor de su cuello, del mismo modo se colocó las grandes gafas sobre sus ojitos, y comenzó a andar en sus dos patas traseras, intentando imitar el estilo de caminar de los humanos, lo que le costó algunos tropezones, y a pesar de esto logró llegar en un sola pieza hacia el área donde podía escuchar a su pelinegro quejarse al perder su espada o al tropezar con sus propios pies al intentar dar en el blanco, también pudo escuchar cómo el niño parecía regañar a su arco al no dar en el blanco. Con sus patas delanteras limpió el excedente de manzana que había quedado de su festín previo.

.....................................

\- Ruddiger, ¿eres tú? me alegra que hayas vuelto, je, no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantener las piñas equilibradas para practicar mi puntería, entonces, ¿qué es lo que encontraste amigo?- Varian depositó suavemente el arco que yacía en sus manos al suelo, evitando provocarle algún daño, para así girarse a su compañero. Rápidamente su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un gesto de sorpresa y confusión.

Comenzó a acercarse a su mapache, quien a su vez también estaba acercándose al niño; al estar a una distancia relativamente corta uno del otro, Varian apoyó una de sus rodillas en el pasto para así intentar estar un poco más a la altura del animal. Ruddiger posicionó su pata delantera izquierda detrás de su lomo, mientras que la derecha se estiró en dirección de Varian, como si estuviera presentándose a sí mismo de manera un tanto dramática.

-Ruddi, creí haberte pedido que buscaras algo con lo que pudiera practicar, ya sabes, latas, troncos o algo así, no necesito de una capa ni de unos... ¿lentes? de todos modos ¿en dónde conseguiste eso?- Varian miraba con confusión los objetos que el mapache llevaba consigo. Ruddiger se encorvó al momento de dejar caer ambas patas delanteras, su cara de presumido se vio reemplazada por una de "¿es enserio? ¿No ves lo apuesto y genial que me veo portando estos objetos sagrados que definitivamente tomé prestados con el consentimiento de su dueño y que definitivamente son mejores que unas sucias y mugrientas latas?".

-Ruddiger- dijo seriamente Varian. El mapache comenzó a hacer movimientos tipo berrinches, chillando intentando convencer a su humano de conservar dichos objetos, mas Varian enderezó su postura y cruzo los brazos, con seria y con una ceja alzada. 

-Definitivamente no estaban abandonadas en el bosque, la capa luce demasiado completa como para que alguien la haya perdido hace tiempo, y los lentes no se ven muy rayados, tienen un poco de suciedad pero eso es un problema, es bastante normal a decir verdad, por ejemplo yo tengo que limpiar las mías casi a diario- Varian levantó al mapache en sus brazos, alzados para poder apreciar mejor la vestimenta de su compañero.

-Pero he de admitir que te ves adorable - Ruddiger bufó al no obtener el elogio que buscaba. Varian no puedo evitar reír ante la reacción del mapache, lo que provocó que este se estremeciera en sus brazos para que así el niño lo depositara nuevamente en el suelo. 

\- Sé que te molestará que de la nada comience a hablar del tema de esos extraños sueños, el verde de la capa que traes puesta me recuerda mucho a la decoración del salón donde me encontraba, y al pensar en aquel lugar mi mente comienza a reproducir la melodía de aquel vals, por más que lo intento simplemente esa canción no deja de resonar en mi cabeza- Varian bajó su mirada a la carita un tanto cansada del mapache al volver a tocar el tema de los sueños.

-No me mires así, yo no te digo nada cuando comienzas a “hablarme” de lo que te gustaría comer, aún mas porque yo no hablo idioma mapache- Ruddiger se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

-oh, disculpe, su alteza, ¿acaso esperaba que lo incluyera en el baile?- Ruddiger paró una de sus orejas ante la pregunta. –Espero que su alteza no se haya ofendido tras no recibir invitación, había una gran mesa buffet en el salón, con variedades de ensaladas y guisos, y una gran variedad de jugosas y exquisitas manzanas de la más alta calidad mmm- Mientras Varian describía el escenario, Ruddiger babeaba al imaginarse todos esos platillos.

\- todo un manjar, lástima que el señorito gordo bastardo no recibió invitación, todo sabía delicioso- 

...................................

Hugo continuó siguiendo el ligero rastro de por donde el mapache había estado arrastrando su capa, no le tomó mucho tiempo escuchar la voz de alguien cantando a una distancia relativamente corta, si su cerebro no le fallaba, se trataba de el mismo chico que hace días se había topado en el bosque.

-Eres tú, la dulce ilusión que yo soñé; eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor-

Hugo y Olivia intercambiaron miradas

Ignorando la idea de permanecer oculto, el rubio se acercó relajadamente hacia esa dirección, ahora que lo recordaba, el niño estaba acompañado del mismo mapache que le había robado su capa, así que si el extraño lo veía, esa sería una buena excusa para justificar el hecho de que estuviese observándolo. 

Pronto pudo apreciar al pelinegro cantando y bailando con su mapache una especie de vals. Hugo tuvo que aguantar una carcajada al encontrar al chico en la misma situación que la última vez.

Se percató que el mapache tenía puesta su capa y sus gafas, eso sin duda complicaba la tarea de recuperarlas sin que se percataran de su presencia.

....................................

-Sin embargo sé, que un sueño es difícil realizar-

Hugo se cercó lo suficiente al mapache ladrón para así poder tomarlo del cuello de la capa y alejarlo del lugar. El pobre animal no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba volando por encima de los arbustos, emitió un chillido antes de estrellarse entre los arbustos y flores.

-Más yo tengo fe en que despertaré- Sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de su acompañante, el pelinegro continuó su danza, dando algunos giros antes de ser detenido por detrás por el rubio, quien lo tomó delicadamente por las muñecas.

-Y tú me amarás, se hará reali-

-Realidad lo que yo soñé-

El pelinegro detuvo su canto cuando una segunda voz le interrumpió, cortando así su media. Se giró bruscamente para toparse con una burlesca sonrisa en el rostro del extraño a sus espaldas.

Varian abrió su boca para reclamar, mas el rubio le ganó la palabra.

-Oh, no era mi intención asustarlo, estaba perdido en este mágico bosque y me sentí atraído por tu dulce canto- comentó con burla. Varian inspeccionó al extraño: ojos de un llamativo tono de verde, cara ligeramente pecosa, complexión delgada aunque podía ver que su cuerpo estaba un tanto trabajado, alto, de una cabellera rubia semi larga.

El pelinegro se soltó del débil agarre del rubio para poder enfrentarlo. –no me asusté – contestó con un intento de seguridad en su voz, aunque no fue la suficiente como quisiera. –Solo me tomaste por sorpresa-

-es lo mismo Sweet Cheeks- dijo el rubio.

-¿Sweet Cheeks?- Este apodo recién dado dejó confundido al menor.

-Mejillas dulces, como no sé tu nombre, decidí darte un nombre yo mismo, en honor a tus pecosas y regordetas mejillas, ¿o prefieres que te llame Hairstripe? Por tus mechas azules, muy bonitas por cierto, ¿son naturales o teñidas? ¡Ya sé! ¡copetito! -

-Prefiero que no me llames por ningún apodo, es incorrecto- El pelinegro le dio la espalda antes de comenzar a alejarse del rubio. Hugo persiguió a paso juguetón al menor.

-Ah vamos, no seas tan amargado amigo- Sin detener su paso, Varian contestó -No somos amigos, es más, eres un extraño para mí- .

-¿Qué soy un extraño?- Preguntó el rubio –Pero si ya nos habíamos conocido, ¿Que no te acuerdas?- Hugo alcanzó al pelinegro y comenzó a caminar en reversa para poder ver el rostro de Varian de frente.

-¿De verdad?- Varian preguntó con incredulidad, entrecerrando sus ojos para intentar reconocer el rostro del rubio. La sonrisa del oji verde se agrandó.

-¡sí! Tu mismo lo has dicho – Varian no pudo evitar sentirse confundido ante las palabras del extraño –Una vez en un sueño-

Varian no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su indeseado acompañante lo tomó de la mano derecha y lo jaló hacia él. El rubio colocó una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de oji azul, y precedió a seguir con una versión sin letra de canción que el menor cantaba antes de que el llegara a irrumpir en su danza al desconocer la letra consiguiente.

Mientras el rubio lo obligaba a formar parte de aquel vals, Varian intentaba liberarse de su agarre, cosa que logró al darle un codazo en la mandíbula con su codo derecho, terminando así el breve vals de apenas 7 segundos de duración.

-¡Agh!- soltó un quejido de dolor al recibir el codazo –eso que acabas de hacer no es muy cortés que digamos, acabas de golpearme- dijo con ofensa.

-Espiar a alguien que desconoces y obligarlo a formar parte de un baile tampoco lo es- El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a huir del rubio, simplemente era insoportable.

-No te estaba espiando, solo vine a recuperar mis gafas y mi capa- dejando de lado las bromas, finalmente Hugo fue directo al grano.

-¿capa? ¡Oh!- recordó los objetos con los que su compañero había regresado –Ruddiger, ¿podrías devolverle al….- hizo una pausa pensando en una palabra para referirse al rubio -…caballero los objetos que tomaste sin su consentimiento?- Ruddiger salió de entre los arbustos con varias hojas enredadas en su pelaje.

El mapache miró al rubio, no hizo otra cosa más que sacarle la lengua, lo que provocó que Varian frunciera el ceño –Ruddiger- dijo con voz seria.

Ante la mirada de su humano, el mapache se acercó resignado, arrastrando sus patitas contra el húmedo césped. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Varian lo tomó entre sus brazos y procedió a quitarle la capa, entregándosela a su irritable acompañante humano. Aprovechó para acomodarse sobre los hombros del oji azul.

Una vez recuperó su capa y sus gafas, Hugo le agradeció al pelinegro y simplemente se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada. Varian al notar que el rubio no tenía la intención aparente de marcharse, suspiró pesadamente.

–Bueno, ya recuperaste tus pertenencias, ahora Piérdete-

-Si prestaste atención a lo que te dije, estoy perdido ¿recuerdas?- Varian lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me refiero a que me dejes solo, ¿Por qué sigues siguiéndome? Eso es bastante desagradable de tu parte, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- Cansado de la conversación, Varian tomó sus cosas y simplemente intentó ignorar al rubio.

-Antes aclárame una cosa- Varian se giró expectante ante la petición del oji verde -¿Qué clase de nombre es el que le pusiste a tu mapache? Y en primer lugar, ¿Por qué tienes a un mapache como acompañante? Parces una de esas princesas de cuentos de hadas– cuestionó con burla, provocando que un rubor se extendiera por la cara del menor.

-Para que lo sepas, Ruddiger es un buen nombre para un mapache, y cualquiera puede hablar con animales, es lo mismo que hablar con uno mismo, la diferencia es que alguien más está escuchando, además ellos no juzgan ni reclaman, al menos no en un idioma que puedas comprender. Mejor olvidemos que todo esto pasó, ¿de acuerdo?-

Antes de que Varian desapareciera entre los árboles, el pecoso más alto se atrevió a hacer unas últimas preguntas.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Miró expectante como el pelinegro se quedaba parado en su lugar y se giraba a mirarlo.

–No debería hablar con extraños, así que no puedo decírtelo, ¡adiós!-

-¡No seremos extraños si comenzamos a conocernos!- Hugo miraba al niño a la distancia, viendo como caminaba a paso lento en reversa mientras finalizaban su conversación.

-¿Por lo menos nos volveremos a ver?- Preguntó.

-Tal vez otro día- Respondió Varian.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Esta noche?¿Mañana? ¿La semana que viene?-

-ay no, nunca, ¡Nunca!- y con esto, perdió de vista al joven pelinegro junto a su mapache.

-¡Por cierto, mi nombre es Hugo!- exclamó con la esperanza de que el más bajo lo haya escuchado antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Volviendo a estar solo, Hugo regresó a donde Olivia lo esperaba con la bolsa de las compras y su bolso. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar su encuentro con el misterioso pelinegro.

Quizás ser el mandadero de su familia no era tan malo, al menos había conocido a alguien un tanto interesante, era agradable conocer personas de un rango de edad similar al suyo, alguien que pudiera comprenderlo aunque sea un poco.

Sin más, retomó su camino de regreso a casa, olvidando completamente la ausencia de las manzanas que se supone que estaban envueltas en su capa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, aquí estoy de nuevo :p
> 
> espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, realmente me costó terminarlo, el mes se fue bastante rápido! posiblemente el capítulo 4 llegue para el 24-25 de diciembre! :D tristemente no creo que valla a tener temática navideña, no siento que encaje para el capitulo siguiente.
> 
> otra cosa, he comenzado a escribir un nuevo fanfic! publicaré el prólogo tan pronto como pueda. posiblemente aqui en AO3 lo publique con ayuda de Google Translate, veo que esta historia no tiene mucho publico por el simple hecho del idioma, veré si el problema es este por medio de este nuevo proyecto, de igual modo, la historia estará en español en Wattpad, ya luego les compartiré el enlace.
> 
> sin más que decir, bye bye!
> 
> (24-12-20: me disculpo por la demora pero apenas llevo escrito un 13% del siguiente capítulo, este mes lo he tenido más ocupado de lo deseado, llegaron visitas desde EUA, mi fiesta de XV, una boda al día siguiente, el cumple de mi abuela y pues estuvimos en vueltas terminando los preparativos para cada una de ellas. Hoy estamos preparándonos para la cena de noche buena y no creo poder llevar la laptop, que es donde escribo el fanfic, además puede que me regañen por usar la laptop en plena reunión familiar. Me disculpo nuevamente, procuraré publicar el siguiente capítulo el 24-25 de enero, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta el 25 de enero. 
> 
> Por su atención, gracias, y felices fiestas!)


	5. 4

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Miró expectante como el pelinegro se quedaba parado en su lugar y se giraba a mirarlo.

–No debería hablar con extraños, así que no puedo decírtelo, ¡adiós!-

-¡No seremos extraños si comenzamos a conocernos!- Hugo miraba al niño a la distancia, viendo como caminaba a paso lento en reversa mientras finalizaban su conversación.

-¿Por lo menos nos volveremos a ver?- Preguntó.

-Tal vez otro día- Respondió Varian.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Esta noche? ¿Mañana? ¿La semana que viene?-

-ay no, nunca, ¡Nunca!- y con esto, el rubio perdió de vista al joven pelinegro junto a su mapache.

-¡Por cierto, mi nombre es Hugo!- exclamó con la esperanza de que el más bajo lo haya escuchado antes de desaparecer de su vista.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Continuó alejándose de la zona donde el extraño sujeto de verde había intentado socializar con él. No es que le gustara ser cortante con las personas, pero su padre y sus tíos siempre habían sido muy estrictos en el aspecto de las amistades, desde que la compañera de viaje de su mama la traiciono, provocando que ella desapareciera, su padre se había propuesto que no dejaría que su hijo se relacionara con cualquier persona.

Por eso Varian creció aislado, sin ningún amigo con el cual pudiera socializar, hablando de personas, ya que Ruddiger, su leal mapache, había permanecido a su lado desde el día que decidió acogerlo en su hogar. Sin embargo, su vida podía resumirse en entrenar y ayudar en el huerto, su tía le había prohibido entrar a la cocina desde que intentó hacer la cena y a consecuencia casi pierden la casa entera.

Caminó por un sendero poco transitado en medio de grandes árboles, el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más con el paso de los minutos, intimidando a cualquiera que paseara por el bosque. Pronto, el sonido de truenos hizo eco en el lugar. Ruddiger particularmente comenzó ponerse ansioso, no solo por la idea de quedar empapado por la fría agua de lluvia, sino que entre más se acercara la tormenta, mas fuerte serian los estruendos.

Varian continuaba caminando a pasos relajados, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Mas truenos se escucharon, y Ruddiger ya estaba desesperado de permanecer quieto sobre los hombros de su lento humano, es así que decidió apresurarse a llegar a casa por su propia cuenta.

-¡Ruddiger! ¿A dónde vas? Espera!- el pelinegro sintió frio en su cuello al no tener al animal sobre sus hombros. –Ruddiger! ¡Es peligroso! ¡No te alejes demasiado! –

El regordete mapache ni se inmutaba en escuchar las órdenes que enunciaba el oji azul, solo corría buscando el camino a casa, o en el peor de los casos, algún refugio de donde huir de la feroz lluvia del creciente invierno. El crepitar de las ramas meciéndose a voluntad del viento tormentoso alimentaba sus instintos de huir de aquel lugar, el olor de lluvia llegaba fácilmente a las fosas nasales de cualquiera, más de un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal mientras la adrenalina se hacía cada vez más presente con el lento y a la vez veloz paso del tiempo.

El cielo comenzó a cerrarse, el canto armonioso de las aves endémicas fue reemplazado por solamente cantos desordenados, hasta que todo fue silenciado por un potente estruendo proveniente del cielo.

Y por unos breves segundos, todo fue silencio absoluto.

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, levantó la mirada hacia las grandes y oscuras nubes que se posicionaban por encima de su cabeza, el frio viento anunció la llegada de las pequeñas gotas de agua que amenazaban en dejarse caer en cualquier momento. Solo así, el pelinegro apresuro su paso, aumentando la velocidad conforme pasaban los segundos hasta que, sin más, comenzó a correr.

Tan pronto como se giró para mirar al resto del ejército de nubes a su espalda, un fuerte viento revolvió su oscura cabellera, arrastrando consigo montones de partículas de tierra y pequeñas hojas sin un lugar al cual pertenecer. Entrecerró sus ojos para poder divisar un poco mejor y poder calcular un aproximado de tiempo que tardaría la creciente tormenta en llegar hacia él. A la distancia, a unos varios kilómetros del lugar donde se encontraba de pie, un rayo atravesó por las espesas nubes grises. 

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver más de esos rayos caer con furia en la lejanía, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el camino que llevaba a su casa y continuó corriendo a través de los frondosos árboles, buscando con la mirada el camino formado por una gruesa capa de tierra y algunas piedras diminutas. Conocía el camino como si se tratara de su propia mano, podía ir y venir con los ojos cerrados, normalmente le tomaría alrededor de 36 minutos llegar a casa si caminaba tranquilamente, si se apresuraba, podría llegar con unos cuantos minutos de anticipación antes de que la creciente tormenta lo alcanzara.

Continuó con su carrera, luchando por mantenerse en pie y no resbalar con las piedras sueltas que se atravesaban en su camino. El viento disminuía cada vez más su temperatura y el sonido de los truenos se escuchaba casi detrás de él. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza en un tipo de intento en despejar su mente y darle, de alguna manera, fuerza para mover su pierna más rápido y llegar a casa a tiempo. Hace ya mucho rato que había perdido el rastro de su amigo peludo, simplemente era un cobarde cuando no encontraba el interés por el cual permanecer a su lado.

Y todo se ilumino, por unos breves milisegundos, por una potente luz blanca. El estruendo no tardó en hacerse presente.

Aturdido por el repentino estruendo, se puso en cuclillas mientras cubría sus orejas con fuerza con ambas manos, su respiración se volvió pesada, todo su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo, ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza, con temor de abrirlos y ver como mas de esos fuertes rayos caían frente a él. El peligro era inminente, más se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo en posición y continuar a paso apresurado, pero cauteloso, su retorno a la gran cabaña de piedra y madera en la que había habitado desde que tenía memoria.

Una, dos, tres….

Tan pronto como retomó su camino, pequeñas gotas de heladas aguas hizo contacto con su desordenada cabellera, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, su descuidado trote se convirtió nuevamente en una carrera del tipo vida o muerte.

Ignorando el feroz viento, el fuerte crepitar de las ramas de viejas maderas de antiguos arboles y el sonido de los truenos acechándolo, continuó corriendo sin mirar atrás. Junto a una fuerte corriente de viento, pequeñas gotas golpearon su espalda, su flequillo cada vez mas perdía su característico volumen. Apartó su flequillo, ya casi completamente empapado, de sus ojos, apretó ligeramente el agarre de sus cosas, con su mano izquierda extendida intentó bloquear un poco de la lluvia que intentaba golpear su rostro para lograr visualizar el camino que tenía en frente, el bosque ya se encontraba bastante oscurecido por la cortina de lluvia, podía sentir como sus huesos se congelaban ante el contacte del agua contra su piel ligeramente bronceada. Dejó que un pequeño suspiro escapara de sus fríos labios.

El camino comenzaba a volverse chicloso, bastante complicado correr y no resbalarse en el intento, buscando las zonas del camino con un suelo un poco más firme, Varian saltaba de un punto a otro, procurando evitar las rocas sueltas para evitar caer por una sexta vez. Sus ropajes ya se encontraban con algunos manchones de lodo, y ni hablar por sus botas, las cuales estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por una densa capa de tierra bastante húmeda.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y un estornudo escapó. Encontrándose ya bastante agotado y con un frio enorme, sus piernas solamente pedían ceder y doblarse sobre el frio suelo cubierto de una gran cantidad indefinida de lodo. Su nariz y mejillas ya se encontraban sonrosadas ante la ausencia de calor, dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta que sus piernas cedieron ante su peso, esta vez, embarrando un poco su cara con la materia de color café.

Se sentó sobre sus propias piernas, aprovechó su caída para recuperar un poco el aliento, con cada respiración sentía que perdía el sentido del olfato cuando el frio aire del próximo invierno hacia presencia. Limpió su rostro lo mejor que pudo antes de volverse a ponerse en pie, tambaleándose un poco en el proceso, y esta vez, a un paso más lento, continuó caminando por aquel camino que no parecía tener fin.

Varios minutos después, pudo visualizar una débil luz cálida entre la cortina de agua, sonrió al reconocer a la persona propietaria de aquel fuego protegido por un viejo quinqué.

-¡Tía Ad-! - sin querer pisó una rama de un mediano tamaño que se había desprendido de uno de los inmensos árboles que rodeaban el camino; cayendo una vez mas y embarrándose más lodo sobre su ya muy sucia ropa, siendo ligeramente limpiada por el agua que aun caía a mares desde las alturas del cielo.

Al ver al niño en el suelo, la mujer se apresuró a llegar hasta donde su sobrino yacía tendido. Adira sostenía un tipo de abrigo largo, posiblemente perteneciente a Quirin, el cual estaba sostenido principalmente por su cabeza, cayendo sobre sus brazos como si el abrigo fuera una clase de impermeable para protegerse de la lluvia.

-¡Varian!- la peliblanca se deslizó sobre sus rodillas unos cuantos pasos antes de ubicarse frente a su sobrino, dejando el quinqué sobre el suelo para así poder revisar mejor el estado del pelinegro. - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te has hecho algún daño? Espero que no lleves mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia- Adira prestó atención a los casi inútiles intentos de Varian por limpiarte el lodo sobre su cara.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo el menor – solo me he deslizado un par de veces, pero no me he lastimado realmente- el pelinegro se puso de pie e intentó acomodar un poco su ropa, sin enfocarse a que quedara impecable, ya que era bastante evidente que por más que lo intentara, no tendría el resultado que buscaba.

-Aquí - Adira sacó un pequeño pedazo de tela blanca con la que limpió el frio rostro del menor, disfrutando un poco ver las lindas muchas que el de las mejillas pecosas hacía cuando intentaban limpiar su carita. Con ambos ojos cerrados, la boca fruncida y la nariz arrugada, Varian permitió que su tía le limpiara el rostro son reclamar, la sensación de calidez que le daban las manos de la adulta tranquilizaba un poco el temblor que su cuerpo sentía a causa del frio. 

-ya está- satisfecha, la peliblanca retiró su toque de la cara de su sobrino.

\- Je, gracias – La mirada de Varian se encontró con la de su tía, tan serena y cálida.

El dúo se dispuso a volver a casa. Adira sacó de un pequeño bolso, bolso que estaba oculto sobre su espalda y que Varian no había notado antes, un pequeño abrigo de un tono grisáceo de azul, y lo colocó sobre los hombros del menor. Con un asentimiento en señal de agradecimiento, Varian procedió a abrigarse.

El camino estaba siendo bastante agradable para ambos, el gran abrigo de su padre descansaba sobre la cabeza de Adira, mientras que a su lado derecho, Varian caminaba su lado bajo el brazo de su tía, quien intentaba transmitir algo de calidez al escuálido cuerpo de su sobrino. 

Varian era la única persona a la que Adira le permitía contacto físico con ella, él era el único que podía abrazarla sin recibir un golpe o llave a cambio. Su tío Héctor solía burlarse y mofarse en ocasiones. Luego comenzaban a insultarse y posteriormente aparecía Quirin misteriosamente, regañándolos por decir malas palabras frente a Varian, y les ordenaba que se disculparan el uno al otro. Por lo general eso llevaba a un duelo entre ambos, bastante salvaje a decir verdad, para ver quién debía disculparse primero. Mientras ambos adultos luchaban para ver quien dañaría su orgullo primero, Quirin se frotaba la frente ante el infantil comportamiento de los otros dos miembros de “la hermandad del reino oscuro” como solían llamarlos. En ocasiones Varian apoyaba a alguno de sus dos tíos, en otras ocasiones simplemente se escabullía para entretenerse con otra cosa, ya que le parecía aburrido y ridículo, y en otras ocasiones, su padre intentaba aprovechar de cierto modo para darle una pequeña lección a su hijo, preguntándole qué posturas de combate adoptaban y qué fallos habían cometido. 

Sonrío al recordar esa clase de situaciones que se daban seguido en su pequeña familia.

A su vez, el menor sostenía el quinqué (o linterna) con ambas manos, aprovechando que dentro del recipiente de vidrio había fuego, podía disfrutar del calor emitido por la lámpara de aceite. Adira, por otra parte, utilizaba su brazo izquierdo para sostener un poco mejor el agarre del abrigo que servía de impermeable.

La lluvia había disminuido un poco, pero eso no significaba que podían bajar la guardia. No se apresuraron en volver rápido a casa, aprovecharían la ocasión para disfrutar de los sonidos que no solían escucharse durante una tarde lluviosa dentro de casa.

-¿de quién fue la idea? – el más bajo preguntó, captando la intención de su tía.

– hmm?- Adira seguía mirando hacia el frente, su mirada fija en el camino.

-¿papá te mandó a buscarme? ¿O decidiste venir al ver que nadie había notado que no estaba en casa? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Adira sonrió dirigiéndole una suave mirada antes de volver a mirar al frente. –Tu padre, a juzgar por su ceño algo fruncido y con un agarre de manos cada cierto tiempo, estaba bastante preocupado, aunque intentara no demostrarlo- ambos compartieron una breve risita, sabiendo lo complicado que le resultaba al mayor del grupo selectos de caballeros del reino “oscuro” como suele ser llamado aquel reino donde habitaban, expresarse a sí mismo o evitar mostrar sus preocupaciones y nerviosismo ante determinadas situaciones.

Un acogedor silencio permaneció entre ambos durante el resto del camino, disfrutando el aroma a lluvia que emanaba el ambiente, los tonos azulados y morados del cielo hacían contraste de la punta de los pinos más altos. Entre el escenario donde los colores fríos predominaban, unas luces calidad asomaron al final de aquel camino. Finalmente habían llegado.

A lo lejos se podía divisar una figura bastante robusta, caminando de un lado a otro a la entrada de la gran casa. No tenían que pensar demasiado para saber que se trataba de Quirin, padre de Varian y líder nato de “la hermandad”, quien al notar a la lejanía la presencia de su “hermana” y de su hijo, tomó su abrigo y fue rápidamente hacia los recién llegados.

-¡Varian! Cuanto me alegro de que hayas llegado sano y salvo a casa – Quirin colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del niño y miró con alivio a los grandes ojos azules de su único hijo – estaba realmente angustiado cuando el cielo comenzó a cerrarse y saber que aun no habías regresado. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Varian? pudo haberte pasado algo realmente malo-

Varian apartó la mirada de los oscuros ojos de su padre. Al notar el decaído ánimo de su hijo, Quirin cambió un poco el tono de su voz a uno un poco más suave -supuse que mientras entrenabas te habrías dado cuenta del clima que se aproximaba, y que te habías puesto en marcha para regresar. pero cuando tu mascota volvió y tu no apareciste en los minutos siguientes, temí que algo te hubiese pasado, por eso le pedí a Adira que fuera a buscarte- .

El mayor colocó una de sus manos sobre una de las mejillas de su hijo, Varian inclinó un poco su cabeza ante el tacto de su padre. - lo siento- se disculpó.

-¿por qué dices que lo sientes?- interrogó Quirin.

\- Por preocuparte, es que... - hizo una pausa - sucedieron algunas cosas ¡pero nada importante! solo...- no estaba muy seguro si hablar con su padre hacerla del extraño que intentó entablar una conversación.

Pasaron unos segundos donde el silencio reinaba. Quirin retiró ambas manos de su hijo, sin saber muy bien que decir.

Adira, al notar las dificultades que enfrentaban los dos varones en buscar algún punto para romper el hielo, decidió echarles una mano. 

\- ¿Es pastel de calabaza lo que preparaste para la cena?- pareciera que Quirin no sabía de lo que la peliblanca le estaba hablando. Se quedó en silencio durando breves segundos antes de que le cayera el veinte.

-oh! Tienes razón, el pastel - una sonrisa adornó el rostro del mayor - como la cosecha de las calabazas resultó bastante productiva este año, decidí aprovechar un poco- 

-hmm huele muy bien- Varian sintió como su estómago exigía alimento. "Comida", o por dios, ¡¿Y Ruddiger?!

\- ¡papá! Dijiste que Ruddiger llegó hace rato, pero ¿En dónde está ahora? Desde que nos separamos no he sabido nada de él- dijo un poco angustiado.

\- ¿Ruddiger?- puso una mano bajó su barbilla – ah sí, el mapache, llegó hace un buen rato, venía completamente empapado y temblando de frío. Entró a la casa y se sacudió, que no te sorprenda ver algunos muebles mojados, el mapache fue difícil de atrapar, pero al final lo conseguí y le deje una toalla para abrigarlo un poco- finalizó con una sonrisa, un poco orgulloso por haber podido con la pequeña bestia indomable que su hijo había acogido hace menos de un año.

-y hablando de eso, será mejor que entres y te des un baño con agua tibia o caliente, no quiero que te enfermes, y cuando termines, abrígate bien, ponte calcetas gruesas y no andes descalzo, ¿queda claro?-

-como el agua, papá- Quirin le agradeció a Adira por el favor de ir a buscar al menor y prosiguió a compartir su “impermeable” con su hijo, quien le devolvió la linterna a su tía para entrar a la casa. 

Adira por su parte, miraba con una sonrisa a su “hermano” y al futuro guardia del príncipe Horacio caminando mientras mantenían una sonrisa cálida en sus rostros. Ella continuó andando por un camino empedrado que llevaba al pequeño granero, donde un pelinegro, ya adulto, estaba batallando en cortar algunos trozos de madera para utilizarla para mantener encendida la chimenea de la sala en el edificio principal de la casa. 

-¿problemas con la madera nuevamente?- el pelinegro tembló un poco al escuchar una repentina voz que interrumpía el silencio del anochecer aproximado y el canto de la lluvia. Pretendió no sentirse sorprendido por la voz de su “hermana” Adira, intentando verse aburrido y sin señales de agotamiento y frustración por el trabajo no muy bien logrado al que se estaba enfrentando en ese momento.

-jaja no. Lo tengo todo perfectamente controlado- dejó que el peso del mango de madera de la pesada hacha descansara sobre sus hombros, sosteniendo cada extremo de la misma con ambas manos, colgando sus muñecas hacia el frente.

La peliblanca paseó por el granero, tarareando una melodía espontanea mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Mientras tanto, el varón bajó el hacha de sus hombros y se dispuso a terminar el trabajo, mirando de vez en cuando el merodear de su hermana.

Con el tarareo alegre de Adira, Héctor no podía concentrarse en su tarea, frunciendo el seño cuando ella comenzó a disminuir la circunferencia de su andar y elevar el volumen de su pequeña canción, hasta el punto de ubicarse detrás de su compañero y literalmente tararear casi en su oreja, lo que claramente molestó al pelinegro.

-¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?- preguntó con un para nada disimulado tono de molestia. 

-¿qué es esto?- evadió la pregunta. Héctor estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Adira volvió a hablar. –Estos troncos están muy mal cortados, aquí- tomó uno de las decenas de troncos que estaban siendo almacenados en un montón en una de las esquinas del granero – hay marcas de la hoja del hacha en varios lugares, algunos cortes son profundos, y otros tantos son simples rasgones-

-deja de burlarte de mi trabajo, Adira-

-pero si no me estoy burlando, son simples observaciones, deberías mejorar en tu domino con el hacha, puedes ser un caballero de confianza para Edmun, pero ese título se verá empañado si se enteran que no puedes realizar un buen corte – la peliblanca lanzó el tronco de regreso al montón de donde lo sacó. Héctor la fulminó con la mirada.

-lárgate de aquí y déjame hacer mi trabajo, bruja anciana-

-como digas, duende-

……………………………..

Dentro de la casa, Quirin colgó el impermeable y el abrigo que le había mandado con Adira, cerca de la chimenea, y fue rápidamente a un pequeño cuarto para sacar una toalla seca para que Varian se cubriera con ella y se dirigiera al baño para darse una ducha con agua tibia. Calentó agua en una olla y la pasó a unos baldes de metal. Antes de entrar, era costumbre quitarse los zapatos de trabajo, si sorprendían a alguna de las cuatro personas que vivían en aquella casa, sería esa persona quien se encargara de limpiar los pisos por haber roto la regla.

Varian ya se encontraba en el baño, acercando todo lo necesario para no tener que salir de la tina cada vez que necesitara algo, colocando las cosas en un banco de madera tallada a mano. 

Apretó un poco la suave blanca y toalla sobre su cuerpo, no era novedad que al ocultarse el Sol la temperatura disminuía considerablemente, y más cuando durante los últimos días había estado lloviendo en un plazo entre la tarde y la noche, de vez en cuando en las mañanas, aunque era más común que esto sucediera en la madrugada. Mientras esperaba a su padre, decidió dirigirse a su habitación a buscar algún pijama abrigador y sus pantuflas, sin embargo, su padre desde la cocina le mencionó que no quería que el oji azul terminara mojando el pasillo y los suelos cercanos a este, además de correr el riesgo de resbalar y darse un buen golpe, por lo que le pidió que esperara en el baño a que él le llevara el agua y luego le llevaría el cambio de ropa, junto a otra toalla limpia y seca, ya que la toalla anterior ya se encontraba mojada por la ropa humedecida por la lluvia y manchada por el lodo con el que el niño se había ensuciado.

No le gustaba mucho la idea de que su padre entrara al baño mientras el se duchaba, por lo que decidió esperar en el baño aún con su ropa puesta. Alrededor de 7 minutos después, Quirin entró al baño con los botes llenos de agua, incluso podía verse algo de vapor saliendo de estos, indicando que el agua estaría un poco caliente.

Quirin salió del cuarto del baño para buscar la ropa de Varian, preguntándole antes qué tipo de ropa deseaba que le llevara.

-Mi pijama, la color turquesa-

-¿la que tiene rayas? Creo que deberías usar algo más abrigador hijo-

-no papá, yo digo la turquesa de manga larga con botones, la que el tío Héctor me regaló para compensar me fracturó un brazo cuando entrenaba con el-

Con un asentimiento, el mayor fue a la habitación del pelinegro a buscar el pijama.

Varian acercó los botes a la tina, las tuberías estaban dañadas por un incidente con un árbol, por lo que tenía que conformarse con un baño a cubetazos. 

-¡hijo! No la encuentro, ¿en dónde la guardaste?- se escuchó la voz de su padre desde su habitación.

-¡En el ropero, segundo cajón del lado derecho, está hasta al fondo junto a la chaqueta gris con una cosa peluda blanca!-

Esperó a que su padre regresara con la ropa y con la toalla. Se puso a pensar “como mi padre me traerá la ropa…. Eso también significa que….” Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al saber que su padre también traería su ropa interior. A pesar de que era normal que vieran la ropa interior de todos, no dejaba de incomodarle el pensamiento. 

-¡Varian! ¡Estas camisas y abrigos deben ir colgados! ¡Mira nomás! ¡Se están arrugando!- exclamó con voz tranquila pero a la vez lastimera al ver la ropa hecha bola que su hijo debió haber colgado hace varios meses. 

Entrar a la habitación del niño de vez en cuando para revisar que todo estuviera en orden no era mala idea, era de esa clase de cosas que un padre responsable debía hacer, pero tendría que procurar hacerlo cuando el oji azul no se encontrara en casa, era bastante especial cuando se trataba de que tocaran sus cosas, por mas mínimo que movieran algo, el niño se percataba de que alguien había desacomodado algún objeto de su pertenencia. 

Quirin regresó al cuarto de baño con la ropa y la toalla.

-Asegúrate de no durar demasiado bañándote-

-ajá-

-ten cuidado al salir, podrías resbalarte-

-Eso lo sé-

-no salgas descalzo, está frío el piso-

-¿esto es necesario?-

-y recuerda abrigarte bien, seca adecuadamente tu cabello, sino mojarás también tu camisa y puede que te enfermes por eso-

-papá, ya puedes retirarte-

-y hablando del pelo, ya te hace falta un corte, podríamos aprovechar que tu pelo estaría aunque sea un poco húmedo para cortar-¡!- 

-¡Señor! ¡ya basta!- Varian se acercó lo suficiente a su padre para intentar empujarlo para que saliera del baño, pero debido a su pequeño tamaño comparándolo con su padre, no era ni la mitad de su tamaño. 

-Está bien, está bien, ya me voy, me voy- dijo con un tono suave antes de entregarle las cosas a Varian y salir por la puerta con rumbo a algún lugar de la casa.

Sin su padre en el baño, Varian se recargó contra la puerta, le puso seguro y procedió a desvestirse, y posteriormente a comenzar con su anhelado baño.

……………………………………………

Quirin se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena, partió unas cuantas verduras antes de colocarlas en un tazón, agregó unas cuantas rebanadas de tomate para decorar la deliciosa ensalada que había preparado, algo ligero, ya que a final de cuentas estamos hablando de la cena. 

Adira había tomado un baño también, cada quien tenía un cuarto de baño propio, ninguno compartía, ya que la casa era de un tamaño considerable, tenían terreno y algunas pequeñas construcciones. Hace años habían tenido unos cuantos animales de granja, separados en diferentes corrales, Varian particularmente era el que más tiempo le dedicaba a los animales, al no tener niños de su edad para relacionarse, prefería ciertamente pasar el tiempo al lado de ellos. Cuando no estaba tomando lecciones escolares o entrenando, particularmente le gustaba mucho corretear a las gallinas, por lo que era bastante común que el niño regresar llorando mientras corría desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda a su padre o a algunos de sus tíos. Héctor aprovechaba esas situaciones cuando ninguno de los otros dos adultos estuvieran cerca para asustar mas al niño, tomando algunas semillas y arrojándolas a él, o haciendo enfadar más a las gallinas para que lo persiguieran a un mas. En ocasiones su plan fracasaba y el también terminaba con algunas gallinas picoteándole los pies.

La mujer se acercó al recipiente donde almacenaban agua que pudieran beber, tomó una tetera y la llenó con agua, dispuesta a calentarla y preparar un té. 

-¿gustas una taza de té?- Adira preguntó.

-no gracias, creo que tomaré un jugo- Quirin se agachó para sacar unas cuantas naranjas de un costal ubicado dentro de un pequeño mueble de madera finamente tallada; un cuchillo y un vaso grande, el cual llenó con agua y sacó un poco de azúcar.

-¿crees que… soy un mal padre?- Adira lo miró con sorpresa, confundida por la pregunta repentina.

-No me pareces un mal padre, sueles ser estricto en algunos aspectos, al final todos los padres deben comportarse de es manera cuando creen que sus hijos han hecho mal, y gracias a ello Varian es un niño hecho y derecho-

-Sí pero… a veces siento que Varian se decepciona de mi, ya no me incluye tanto en su vida como antes- comenzó a partir las naranjas justo por la mitad.

-eso es porque está creciendo, es parte de su desarrollo- Adira dejó que el agua se calentara, fue sacando las infusiones para tenerlas listas para cuando el agua hirviera. –llega un momento en la relación padre-hijo donde el hijo de distancia del padre, se sienten incomprendidos por los adultos y creen que simplemente sus padres le hacen la vida imposible, necesitan su espacio para conocerse mejor a ellos mismos, no es que estorbemos, es algo normal-

-esta juventud de hoy en día, simplemente no puedo entenderla, en nuestros tiempos no se veía esto- Quirin miraba como el jugo de la naranja caía hacia el recibiente, algunas gotas deslizándose sobre sus manos.

-No te sientas culpable de nada, verás como poco a poco ambos volverán a acercarse, estoy segura de ello- le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al mayor.

-tal vez las cosas serian más sencillas si ella aún estuviera aquí…- el castaño dijo en voz baja.

.........................................................................

Llegó cargando las bolsas sobre su brazo derecho mientras luchaba por abrir la puerta con la mano derecha. Podían ser una familia de “inventores”, sin embargo parecía que no habían pensado en que tener una campana qué tocar para anunciar que habían regresado a casa. 

A duras fuerzas pudo abrir la puerta. Jadeando un poco, dejó caer las pesadas bolsas sobre la mesa, no le importó mucho el hecho del estruendo que se escuchó por toda la cabaña ante esta acción. Puso sus manos sobre su espalda y se arqueó, estirándose para eliminar esa sensación de pesadez y entumecimiento por haber estado en posiciones incómodas durante todo el rato. 

-Hugo ¿Qué forma de dejar las cosas es esa?- Cyrus salió de una de las habitaciones. No lucía muy contento por el fuerte golpe que recibió la mesa. 

-se dice “¡gracias Hugo, eres nuestro héroe!, gracias a ti podré preparar algo decente para cenar- el rubio respondió.

Cyrus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-como sea, aquí están las cosas que pidieron, estaré en mi habitación, llámenme cundo esté la cena- Cyrus simplemente escuchó los pasos de Hugo alejándose cada vez mas hasta que se escuchó que abría la puerta y la cerraba unos segundos después. Pasados algunos segundos, pudo escuchar cómo se dejaba caer en su cama. 

……………………………………………………..

Ya habían pasado varios minutos echado en la cama, tenía algunas ideas de cosas que podría hacer, pero su cuerpo pedía lo contrario, estaba cansado. De hecho, últimamente lo estaba más de lo normal, no podía dormir en la noche y en las mañanas le costaba levantarse de la cama, tampoco había estado muy inspirado, estaba sufriendo alguna clase de bloqueo del tipo “tengo ganas de hacer algo y de hecho las cosas me salen mejor que de costumbre, pero no tengo ideas” y “tengo cientos de ideas pero nada me sale bien”. Ese día, sentía que no tenia inspiración ni que podía hacer las cosas bien, algo bastante frustrante que lo hacía sentir un tanto inútil.

Sin más, tomó el libro que había estado leyendo todas las noches por un rato en lo que conciliaba el sueño.

Abrió el libro en la página que su separador marcaba, buscó la línea en la que se había quedado la noche anterior en ese viejo pero desconocido libro y se dispuso a reanudar su lectura.

“Lo que dices va en contra de la región cristiana”   
“y qué me importa?”  
“¿tú no eres cristiano?  
“¿yo? Yo soy melibeo y a Melibea adoro, y en Melibea creo, y a Melibea amo”

-Hombre estúpido- se burló en voz baja mientras pasaba a otra página. 

Su amena lectura se interrumpió por un fuerte estruendo que lo hizo saltar en su lugar. Cerró rápidamente el libro, asegurándose de haber puesto el separador para luego no tener que buscar la pagina en la que se había quedado; y apresuradamente se dirigió hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba bastante cerrado, hacía algo de viento, por momentos todo se calmaba, y cuando bajabas la guardia, el fuerte rugido del viento arremetía contra la copa de los arboles con toda su ira. La lluvia caía a mares, mucho más fuerte que en los días anteriores.

Pudo escuchar a Caine gritando alarmada hacia el tendedero “¡¡la ropa!!”, no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada al verla correr hacia la fuerte lluvia lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y recoger todas las prendas en un muy difícil intento de que no se mojaran y tuvieran que lavarlas nuevamente al día siguiente, esperando que esta vez estuviera de su lado y el Sol brillara a todo su resplandor, así como suele estarlo en la capital del reino de Corona.

Agradeció no haber tenido más pendientes que hacer en algún otro lugar, había logrado regresar a casa antes que el aguacero se soltara, con tan solo pensar en tomar otro baño con agua helada hacia que su cuerpo temblara de frio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! he vuelto :D
> 
> ¡lamento la demora! diciembre fue más ocupado de lo que e hubiera gustado, y ya que las visitas regresaron a sus casas no me pude permitir utilizar la computadora en donde estoy escribiendo los fanfics para evitar infectarlos(? (supongo que tienen una idea del porqué)
> 
> en fin, hoy comenzó el nuevo semestre y con ello volverán a dejarme tareas y trabajos de la escuela ;w;  
> hoy debería estar publicando el capítulo 5 pero me ganó la pereza en los ratos libres que tuve, perdón.  
> espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me apresuré a terminarlo, ayer apenas completé un 35% del mínimo de las palabra que cada capítulo requiere para mi gusto y me dediqué toda la tarde a completar el otro porciento :')  
> Me hice un tipo de promesa para escribir mínimo un capítulo por mes.
> 
> no quiero hacer el cuento muy largo, el capítulo 5 saldrá el 25 de febrero, es así que debo dejar la pereza de lado, hacer ejercicio y ponerme las pilas para desarrollar otros proyectos y fanfics que tengo en mente.  
> (perdón por no poner el texto “justificado”, después de todo este tiempo sigo teniendo problemas en AO3 al momento de publicar, aunque no sé si se nota, pongo mucho esfuerzo en mejorar cada vez más en mi redacción, aunque sé que aún me falta mucho que mejorar)
> 
> sin más que decir por el momento, hasta luego~ bye bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D Este es mi primer fanfic publicado por este medio y también lo es en base a Varian y los 7 reinos. Notarán quizás que el apellido que le he puesto a Hugo y a su familia les sonará conocido, decidí tomar el apellido que algunos fanfics le han asignado y que he encontrado en este sitio. La historia de los padres de Hugo, igualmente, los tomé de la cuenta _juliedrawz_ en Instagram, pasen a ver su perfil, dibuja hermoso uwu (puede haber algunas inconsistencias, supongo que cuando note errores me ponga a corregirlos).En fin, espero después de haber leído este prólogo decidan quedarse a leer los capítulos que estaré intentando publicar mínimo uno por mes. ¡espero les guste esta historia! Estoy poniendo mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas para hacer los capítulos de un largo aceptable, y me hace mucha ilusión ver como avanza la historia :D
> 
> Me disculpo por los usuarios de habla inglesa, pero se habrán dado cuenta que este fanfic está publicado en español, ¿los invito a utilizar el traductor? Sin más, me despido de todos ustedes y les deseo que tengan un bonito día/tarde/ o noche!


End file.
